Evelina Gilbert
by darolinesalvatore
Summary: Evelina Gilbert is the heart and soul of Mystic Falls, she is Elena's identical twin sister who comes home after the summer. What happens when she finds out her home town has been infested with vampires? What happens when she starts to fall for Damon Salvatore who is in love with her doppelgänger Katherine? Will she be able to resist? Or will he start falling too? Damon/OC
1. Friday Night Bites

**A/N: Here I am yet again, I know... I know, I've been here trying with Evelina Gilbert for so long. I knew everyone liked it, I just wasn't motivated for this story. But I am back. On popular demand. I know that you guys want the whole Evelina and Damon history/story thing, so I'm gonna do that for you. I'm gonna write from the very start for you guys.**

**And for all you new comers, well I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**_Evelina Gilbert is the brightness to Mystic Falls, she doesn't go un noticed and defintley stands out from the crowd. She is Mystic Falls heart and soul. She is also Elena Gilbert's twin sister, after he parents died she leaves town and goes on an exchange for the summer to try and move on. But now, she's back! What happens when she finds out her home town has been infested with vampires and other supernatural beings? Will she try and fight to reclaim her town or will she allie the predator? And will she attract the eye of the predator to her? _  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor the characters, I do, however own Evelina Gilbert. All rights go to Julie Plec & Co. **

* * *

><p><em>Friday Night Bites<em>

Home was where the heart was right? Home was where you feel most comfortable and where you know you'll be safe. That's how I used to think of home. Until my parents died that was and until my life turned to hell. Parents are everything to a child, with out them... you have no morals or beliefs. With out them, you're nothing. That's how I felt anyway, and so did my little brother Jeremy. We were on the same boat with most things, always ganging up on Elena my twin sister. It wasn't because we didn't like her or were rude, it was just sibling love.

Elena knew I loved her, and so did Jeremy.

But maybe, they thought that I resented them when I moved to Seattle for the summer. I didn't want to be a burden or a depressing object while the two were still grieving. I didn't want to be the first one to move on just in case I'd look insensitive and I didn't want to be the last one to move on otherwise I'd look more tragic than I was.

I was a runner. I ran away from my problems rather than fixing them.

I was coming home though, it was the start of the school year and I was a little late. I had just moved on from my parents death, it still hurt inside but it wasn't a burden anymore.

Elena and I were twin sister. Born on the same day and year, looked the same except our different styles and cared the same. I was the funner twin, everyone knew that. Elena would sit at home with Matt and do couple-ey stuff while me, Tyler and Caroline partied. Caroline, Tyler and I were best friends while Elena, Matt and Bonnie were. We had our small groups but we'd always come together in the end.

I sigh as I turn my engine off and stare at the house in front of me. I cautiously step out of the car and grab my bags. Elena and I had differences, like different hair for one; she had straight and mine was wavy with a side fringe. I walk up the steps and open the door slowly taking a deep breath and walking in.

Nothing had changed. Everything was still in the same place, even my old jacket that was hung up. I smiled as I scanned the photos next to me, there was one of me, Elena, Jeremy and mom and dad. That was my favourite. Elena and I were thirteen and Jeremy was twelve, life seemed great at that time.

"Eve?" I looked across from me seeing Elena standing there with a coffee mug in her hands. She looked brighter and more alive. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah." I breathed. "It's me." She approached me with a grin, she pulled me in or a hug and that's when I melted. I could feel the tears in my eyes, I knew it was good to come home. Twin sisters have this connection that most siblings don't, we can notice how one another's feeling.

"I'm so glad you're here." She kept her hands on my shoulders as she spoke to me. "How was the trip back from Seattle?"

"Long." I nodded smiling. "Like really _freaking _long. It was kind of hard to handle."

Elena chuckled, I heard a few voices from the dining room and that's when I knew she had company. Her head looked back towards the room and she bit her lip looking back at me. "We're having dinner. Me, Bonnie and Stefan. Come join us?" She offered. "Or do you wanna un-pack?"

"Un-packing?" I scoffed out placing my suitcase next to me. "That can wait. So, is this the moment I get to meet the famous Stefan Salvatore?" I asked her. She smiled nodding. "Oooh, can't wait."

"But be warned. It's so awkward." Elena told me. "Bonnie isn't too keen on him, that's the whole reason for this dinner. So they can bond."

"Why doesn't she like him?" I frowned. "Is he creepy or something?"

"No!" She widened her eyes. "He's a really good guy Eve. You'd like him."

I nodded swiftly, "Well let's meet Stefan Salvatore." I winked walking past her. She grabbed my arm making me stop. "Just... be nice please."

"I'm always nice?"

"You're creepy sometimes and totally unpredictable. Just... be your happier self."

I rolled my eyes. "Elena... I have changed over the summer. Seattle changed me. I am no longer that ruthless girl you knew before, I am now polite and civil." I shrugged. "You got nothing to worry about sister."

Elena let go of my arm reluctantly. I flashed her a smile before walking into the dining room with her following. The first pair of eyes I saw were Bonnie's, she too looked the same. And then I saw Stefan. _Stefan. _He looked like the type of guy you would bring home to your parents, he looked smart and very mysterious. Kind of like me. Kidding.

"Eve!" Bonnie smiled standing up and embracing me. Yep, same old Bonnie.

"Hey Bon Bon!" I smiled back, I turned to look at Stefan as he slowly stood up greeting me. "And you must be Stefan Salvatore..." I smirked. "My sisters new boyfriend."

He stuck out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Evelina."

"Likewise. And please... call me Eve."

* * *

><p>To say this dinner was awkward was an understatement. It was so uncomfortable, no one was speaking and all you could hear was the sound of cutlery. I glanced at Elena as she was trying to get the conversation started. I was going to go crazy with the silence that was continuing.<p>

"So, did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team. I must've done something right." He answered her giving a smile.

Elena giggled. "Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him and-"

"Yeah. I heard." Bonnie cut her off.

I raised a brow giving Elena and look. She sent one back and resumed eating her dinner, "So... how is Tyler anyway? And Caroline?" I asked making conversation.

"Tyler's okay. He's still getting over you by resorting to Vicki Donovan who Jeremy thinks he is in love with." Elena rolled her eyes. "And Caroline is... Caroline. She's actually dating Stefan's older brother Damon."

I looked at Stefan, "You have an older brother?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Uh... yes."

"What's he like?" Everyone at the table gave me a look. "What?" I asked innocently. "I gotta no who's dating my best friend don't I?"

"It's not something I like to get into detail Evelina." Stefan told me sincerely lowering his eyes. I felt like he had a problem with his brother and that got me curious. But I liked him. I thought he was good for Elena, he was kind and not a douche bag.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena said to Bonnie.

"Ah, divorced... no mom... live with my dad." Bonnie replied.

"No... about the witches." Elena said barely a whisper.

Bonnie tried closing the conversation down, but it seemed that Stefan was actually interested in the topic so he got her talking. He seemed impressed when she told him that her family were Salem. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie smiled. She actually smiled at Stefan!

I looked to the door as the door bell went. I narrowed my eyes glancing at Elena, "Who the hells coming now?" I stood up dropping my napkin and walking over to the door.

When I opened it I saw Caroline grinning with a pie in her hands and this handsome as hell man behind her. Like, he was the hottest man alive! I probably seemed like an idiot as my jaw was down to the floor. I regained myself though as I leaned on the door. "Oh my god... Eve?!"

My eyes broke from this mans gaze and went to Caroline. "No, uh... Eve's still in Seattle." A blank look crossed her face and I couldn't help it.

"But... your hair?"

"I'm kidding Care Bear. Come in for a hug now!" I chuckled pulling her inside and embracing her.

She giggled as she looked at me, "You totally look good!" She gleamed. "I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call me?"

"Cause I only just got home Caroline." I raised a brow.

"How about you introduce me?" The guy said looking at Caroline and then back to me.

"Oh of course! Evelina, this is my _boyfriend _Damon." Dammit, this was Damon. "Damon, this is Evelina, Elena's sister."

"Stefan's brother." I pointed out glancing at him.

"Older brother." Damon smirked which made me feel a little uneasy.

"Damon." I turned around finding Stefan and Elena behind me. Stefan was staring hard at Damon; now, I could seem some sibling rivalry there. Elena looked surprised that they were here. Obviously, they weren't invited. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena or Eve to invite me in." Damon replied.

"Yeah, you can-"

"No, no." Stefan stopped Elena. "He can't stay. Can you Damon?" He looked at his brother who smirked back at him. "We're just finishing up." He shot a look pleading to Elena not to let Damon inside.

"It's fine." She brushed. "Come on in." I moved closer to the door as Damon walked in. He slithered past me smirking in the process.

"You have a beautiful home." He commented looking between Elena and I. I felt uneasy every time we made eye contact. Stefan was the guy you'd want your parents to meet, where as Damon wasn't. He was the dirty secret you'd love to have.

"Thank you." Elena replied smiling. Her, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie went towards the living room. I swallowed as I broke my eye contact with Damon and followed Caroline, I could feel his eyes on me as he followed me.

"Evelina, are you okay?" Stefan asked me.

"Yeah, you look a little flushed." Damon smirked as he sat on one of the arm chairs. Caroline sat on his knee looking worried at me.

"It's just hot in here." I laughed it off. I then looked at Elena, "Can we turn the heating down a little?"

There was something off about this 'Damon'. He sent me that smirk again as he leaned back, I didn't want to look at him again. So I turned my head towards Stefan and Elena. I kept to myself as the conversation was flowing, I quietly sip on my tea until I heard the same name that Elena had told me. Katherine. Stefan's ex. And apparently Damon's as well. Damon had just revealed she died.

"I cannot believe Tanner put you on the team! Tyler must be seething!" Caroline laughed. "But good for you, go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come get you, you have to go for it!" I felt like Damon was being a little sarcastic to Stefan. And I think Stefan thought the same thing.

"Oh my god Eve, when you left... Tyler was broken for weeks! He just couldn't get over it." Caroline smirked, "And now... he's sleeping around with Vicki Donovan. His standards have dropped immensely! He's gonna be shocked when he finds out you're home."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Well, he'll just have to get over it won't he? We're friends Caroline. Nothing more." I stated firmly.

She blinked as she stared at me. Caroline and I always had that girly relationship, Elena couldn't understand why I was friends with the girl. She was insensitive and didn't really notice other peoples feelings, but I knew that Caroline was more than that. She wasn't shallow, she was just... a girl.

"Yeah, well... Elena did not go well at cheer practise today. I don't know how you're going to get on." Caroline whistled.

"I don't plan too. You know I hate that god damn sport." I groaned.

"Maybe we can put Elena in the back." Caroline muttered to herself. Elena glanced at me annoyed.

"Excuse me." I coughed taking my mug into the kitchen annoyed. I hated that Caroline had know idea that she was being rude towards Elena. I knew that she had always had this competition thing with her and that she always felt second best but being horrible didn't help anything.

I started putting the dirty plates in the dish washer, when I turned around to grab the other one Damon was there holding a glass. I raised a brow feeling a little jumpy. "Whoa... I didn't hear you come in." I said gathering up the glasses.

"I brought you this." He held up the glass.

"Aw..." I pouted, "How sweet." I smiled shaking my head and taking it. Except it slipped out of my hand, waiting for the smash never came because Damon had catched it. "Now, that is some Twilight shit right there." I laughed. "Thank you."

He smirked leaning back. "I like you. You know how to laugh." I nodded awkwardly thinking about Caroline. "You know, Stefan never told me Elena had a twin sister."

"Well, Stefan doesn't seem the type to brag." I smiled. "I've been away for awhile, for the summer actually. Maybe, Elena thought that I was gonna stay there forever."

"Where'd you go?"

"Seattle."

"Why did you come back?"

"I missed home." I shrugged carelessly as I shut the dish washer. "I hear that you've just come into town. What's your reasons?"

"Couldn't miss Stef's first day of school." He smirked. His intentions made me feel a little wary. "I'm kidding. Same reason as you, nostalgia, missing home. I've got some unfinished business to do."

I nodded raising a brow. "Sounds sketchy."

"Yeah... you don't know the half of it."

There was something about him, everything that he said had a hidden meaning behind it all. I took a deep breath in crossing my arms. "I'm going to ask a question which I'll probably be scolded at for but I need to know for Elena's curiosity... who's Katherine?"

Damon swallowed giving me a smile. "Mine and Stefan's ex."

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking of course..."

"Fire, tragedy." He replied simply shrugging it off.

"When? I mean, was this awhile ago or..."

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"And you dated her..." I shot a brow. "Both of you dated the same girl... why?"

Damon sighed leaning on the counter. "If you had met her, you would know. She was beautiful, alot like you in that department." He pointed out walking over to the table. I tried not to blush and to think about Caroline. Her boyfriend was practically flirting with me while she was in the other room. "She was also very complicated, selfish, at times not very kind, but sexy and seductive."

I narrowed my eyes. "So which one of you dated her first?" He took this as an invitation and stepped forward towards me.

"Ask Stefan, although his answer will probably differ from mine."

"Well, you Salvatore brothers are very secretive." I smiled which caused him to smirk. I realised how close we were and stepped back, but this caused him to step forward and close the gap again. I couldn't help but stare into his blue eyes, his pupils were dilating and I felt like I was in a trance.

"I wanna know more about you..." His tone was cool and collective.

"Why?" I asked in a tone, "I'm a plain Jane... I mean look at me."

He blinked as his eyes roamed over my body, "I am." I swallowed as he kept his eye contact again and I felt compelled. "Are you in Mystic Falls for good now?"

"Yes." I didn't know why I was telling him these things?

"Good. That means more fun for me." He smirked. I kept in my place, I couldn't move and I couldn't look away. "Now, a personal question... do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

He nodded smirking, "Forget I asked you these questions."

Our eye contact was broken and I blinked back from what he said. I smiled regaining myself and walking over to the laundry. "So, you and Caroline huh?" I asked sitting on the chair.

"Oh... it's still early days." He replied rolling his eyes a bit. Wasn't he supposed to be into her?

"She seems to really like you. I hope you make her happy."

"In more ways than one." He smirked. "Excited for the new school year?" He gasped mockingly.

I gave him a look and giggled. "Honestly, I used to love school as weird as that sounds, but things are different this year. Everything that used to matter, doesn't."

"So don't let it, move on. Problem solved, tah dah." He smirked.

I raised a brow at him, "Some things could matter again."

"Maybe, but seems a little unrealistic to me." He folded a few towels as was I.

"I think you're right. People do change. Some for the better and some for the worse. But that doesn't mean that you need to give up on everything that you used to love." My eyes flickered down to his, he chuckled to himself shaking his head. "I'm sorry." He tilted his head in confusion. "About Katherine." His facial features softened. "It seems like everyone is making sure Stefan is okay... but nobody really seems to bother with things that are going on with you. You lost her too." He stared at me differently to how he did before. There was no smirk on his face, it was actually sincere. It was like he was trying to read me to think that I was joking or something? I wasn't. Everything I had said was true.

Our trance was broken by Bonnie and Elena. "Do you guys need some help?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

I smiled at the two of them gratefully. I could not get into that, he was with Caroline. The best friend that I had? "Yeah... thanks." I let out a deep breath as Damon stood up plastering that smirk back onto his face and walking out of the kitchen.

"Whoa..." Bonnie raised her brows. "You might want to dial down those love goggles Eve. Caroline would not be happy."

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed nervously.

"Oh come on... the way he was looking at you. It was a 'I like you' look." Bonnie pointed out. "And you were giving it right back to him."

"I was not." I huffed shaking my head. "I would never do that to Caroline."

"But would he?"

"No. I have been here for five minutes Bonnie Bennett. I do not have any interest in Damon Salvatore."

"We'll see." Bonnie smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV <strong>

Damon hopped back into the room before Caroline had taken off her scarf. He sent her to the kitchen to help the girls do whatever they were doing. He had spent a long time in that kitchen with Elena's twin sister Evelina. I was worried, he had been intrigued by her the second he walked through that door. His eyes had never left her, I only knew he liked that there was another resemblance to Katherine. He knows that he can't get to Elena, but he thinks I'll let my guard down with Evelina. There was no way that would happen. "They are people Damon, she's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on her whenever you want too."

"Sure she does, they all do, they're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon smirked, it was sinister and dangerous. I needed him to go. I could not put Elena or her sister at risk. "From what I'm hearing right now between those girls, I've already made Evelina quite... _flustered." _He leaned back into the seat when he said this. It made me angry.

"You've had your fun. You've used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now, it's time to go. Don't make me ask again Damon." I growled.

"That's not a problem... because I've been invited in and I will come back tomorrow night and the next night, because I will do with your little girlfriends twin sister whatever the hell I want, because that is what's normal to me." He said sternly, "I bet she tastes divine."

"Stay away from Evelina Damon. She's an innocent victim in all of this."

"Mm. I don't think so." He stood up going towards the door.

"She's not Katherine."

He stopped turning around. "Her personality definitely is not brother. Trust me, me and Eve had a good little talk earlier. She might be the next best thing." He smirked as he glanced towards the kitchen. I followed his look seeing Eve laughing with Caroline and Elena about something. Her eyes found Damon's and she kindly smiled. He sent her a wink and glanced at me again. "She'll be mine before the end of the week." He chuckled darkly before walking out of the house.

I needed to protect them both from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelina POV <strong>

_I stand in front of a full view mirror seeing myself in a dark red dress and black heels. Wait... how the hell did I get here? Wasn't I in the living room a minute ago? I frown as I turned around feeling the soft silk wind around the top of my thighs. _

_"That colour suits you well." _

_I turn towards the door seeing Damon standing there in his leather jacket. I swallowed widening my eyes. "Damon?" I gasped. I then looked down towards my body and tried covering myself up. But I couldn't find anything around me. "Y-You shouldn't be in here!"_

_"Why?" He shrugged carelessly as he strolled into the room. "You're the one who wants me in here."_

_"No I don't. You're with Caroline-"_

_"This is a dream Eve. It's your dream. Caroline will never find out..." He closed the gap between us as I felt his hands trace along my bare arm. "And besides... I know you want this." His lips were then on mine, I tried fighting back. Resisting those urges. But I couldn't, he was right._

_I wanted this._

_His lips were like a force field, it was electric and passionate. My hands found their way to his head as I clawed his hair, he moaned against my mouth as I let out a deep breath. The next thing I knew I was on a bed with Damon on top of me. _

_His mouth moved down my neck and down my torso. "Damon..." I moaned. _

_He smirked. "I knew you wanted this."_

_"Really? How?" I gasped feeling my heart beat faster than ever._

_His mouth moved towards the crook of my neck and my ear. "Instincts." I then felt a sharp pain in my neck and I screamed._

I gasped sitting up. Looking at my surroundings I saw that I was on my bed, my hands went to my neck but found nothing. It was just a dream. I let out a sigh of relief, but then dread filled me. I dreamt about Damon Salvatore. Caroline's Damon, Stefan's older brother.

What was wrong with me?

I started to hear a noise coming from my window. _Caw, Caw. _I walked towards the ledge as I see a crow sitting on it. I smiled as it blinked at me and cawed again. Wait, wasn't crows bad luck or something? "Hey Mr Crow. Or is it Mrs?" I furrowed my brows. I looked into it's eyes, I felt like I was looking into the same eyes as I was last night.

I started getting freaked out.

"Go away!" I shrieked shooing it out. I shut my window and closed my drapes and hopped back into bed. Did I have a crush on my best friends boyfriend?

* * *

><p>I had loved events like these, before my parents died I would go to every football game of Matt and Tyler's and be their good luck magnet. I had loved sitting there with my parents and cheering my friends on. My friends were more reserved than that, Elena would be sitting with Bonnie and Caroline would be cheering. I how ever loved the full experience. Elena had come into my room last night giving me my mothers necklace that I had left when I went to Seattle. I was happy she did that.<p>

Elena decided to ditch the uniform for the homecoming game with out even telling her she was quitting the team. I was proud of her. It was dark outside and I still hadn't seen Tyler yet, in all honesty; I was a little afraid. Afraid of what he'd might do, when I left town he started shaking up with Vicki Donovan in-spite of Jeremy liking her. If he was hurting Jeremy then he was hurting me. That's just how Tyler was.

I sighed as I walked away from the band of crowds around Mr Tanner and his football team. Don't get me wrong, I liked football... but it wasn't the same.

"Bad night huh?"

I spun around on my heel seeing Damon Salvatore standing behind me coming forth from the darkness. I clutched my chest laughing nervously. "It's you... I thought I was about to get killed or something."

He smirked as he approached me. "Well, tonight's not your night."

I narrowed my eyes. "Right..." I trailed off. "What are you doing out here? High school's not really your scene."

He chuckled in response. "I'm here to watch Stefan's big game. Rah, rah team!" He said sarcastically.

I snickered. "You're so supportive of him." I sighed as I started walking, Damon followed much to my amusement. "You know, your brother is making Elena the happiest girl in her life. But I have to admit, Matt was always my favourite."

Damon scoffed. "The blonde quarter back? Elena used to date him?"

"Hey, don't make fun of Matt." I laughed. "He was cool. I always thought they were going to get married to be honest, but I was so wrong on that one."

"Elena does seem to have that type with the good boys." He smirked facing me. "What's your type anyway? Tall, dark, handsome." He winked.

I scoffed. "Yeah... no. I don't have a type. I just go with the flow and see what life gives me."

He rose his brows. "That's one way of putting it."

"Yeah... shouldn't you be getting back to Caroline?"

He tilted his head scrunching his nose. "She's a little too young for me. I don't see it going anywhere in the big picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"You do realise this is her best friend you're talking too?" I pointed out. I hated how this guy was so cocky, but at the same time I kind of liked it.

He took a step forward and I took one back. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable." I realise that I was backed up against a car. Damon's hand went next to me on the car trapping me. "It's not my intention."

"Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternative meaning behind everything you say."

His smirk was in place and I felt agitated. He was messing with me and I didn't know why. "You're right." He said simply. "I do have other intentions. But so do you." He leaned in further making my heart bounce.

"You don't faze me." I swallowed.

"Really? Because I see it."

"See what?"

_"You want me." _He licked his lips. I narrowed my eyes. "I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't wanna think about me. I bet you've even _dreamed _about me." I widened my eyes. How did he know I dreamed about him? "And right now... you want to kiss me." He kept his smirk has he leaned in towards me, when he was almost near my lips I shoved him away shaking my head.

"Excuse you." I growled. "But when did you think it was a good idea to try and kiss your girlfriends best friend?!"

He blinked back in surprise before his eyes found their way towards my necklace. "Nice necklace. Where'd ya get it?" He asked bitterly.

"None of your business." I replied. "And it's none of your business about my life either. So why don't you stop with the flirty little sayings you do and focus on your girlfriend rather than her friends. Because so help me god, if you hurt her... I'll hurt you. I don't know what game you're trying to play with Caroline and Stefan, but whatever happened in the past to lead you to believe this is okay... I don't want any part of it. And I don't know who you think you are... but let's get one thing straight. I am not your dead ex-girlfriend." I spat venomously. "Got it?"

I didn't wait to see his expression as I walked away. I started to feel bad about what I said about Katherine but he deserved it. Caroline didn't need to be with someone like Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like it. It's not too much? I will tell you through out the story her history with Tyler nd all... I hope you enjoyed. Review please!**


	2. Family Ties

_Family Ties _

"You do realise it's polite to knock?" I say as Elena barges into my room. She looks at me surprisingly shocked. I mimic her facial expression as she frowns.

"Sorry... I just didn't expect you to be awake yet." She scoffed as she throws something onto my bed. I narrow my eyes glancing towards the item.

"What the hell is that?"

Elena grins as she approaches me at my table. "That, my lovely sister is a dress that you can wear to the Founders Party tonight." She could tell by my expression I didn't want to go. She sighs, "Come on Eve, it'll be fun. You can dance, drink free alcohol with out the adults knowing of course and just hang out with friends."

"Tyler will be there Elena." I turned back to my mirror. "The Tyler that had apparently fallen for me before I left? Yeah, well... I don't think he's gonna want me at his parents party."

"He's totally over that now." Elena said, "He told me last week. He wants to be friends again, just like the old days." It sounded like she was trying to get me to come with her, so I wouldn't be alone tonight.

"Are you lying?" I asked my sister, "because lying is not acceptable Elena."

She rolled her eyes. "Just think about it okay?" She stood up walking towards the hallway. "By the way, that's the best dress I could find on late notice, I think you'll like it." She gave me a grin before heading downstairs.

I glance at the dress that was on my bed. From what I could tell it was a purple colour. Why did she have to do this to me? Why couldn't she just let me stay home? I still hadn't told anyone about the whole Damon situation. I didn't really have the time too, that exact night Coach Tanner had been found dead by the locker rooms. It was an animal attack they say, but why would an animal be so close to the town?

I shake it out of my bed before looking at myself in the mirror. I was totally ready for the day, now I just had to get through it.

* * *

><p>"Scum ball, scum <em>bucket." <em>I watched as Jenna furiously stared at the television. Her orbs were fixed on Logan Fell, her old time lover from high school. He was reporting about the animal that had been attacking victims in Mystic Falls. I was to entertained by her rampage to be focused on the television. Elena came up behind us raising her brows listening to what Jenna was saying.

"Who are you talking too?"

"Him." Jenna seethed not bothering to look away from the TV.

"The news guy. Logan Fell." I commented glancing at my sister.

"Also known as Logan _Scum _Fell." Jenna added with a hateful tone. "Did your mom ever tell you two why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"I have a theory." I point my hand up. "It's got something to do with Logan _Scum _Fell obviously." I shrugged as I looked at the two. "I kind of see why you like him Jenna.. he's got this cute thing going on. He's is most definitely _hot." _I winked teasing my aunt as she crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, you and him? _Cute." _Elena giggled winking.

"He is not any of those things! He is not _cute! _There is nothing _cute _about him!" Jenna retorted as she sipped on her coffee. She pointed the remote to the television turning it off. I chuckled silently staring at my aunt. She concerned me, but it was funny._  
><em>

Elena sighed as she polish an old heirloom from a storage box. I stood up walking over the the table rummaging through the things inside. "I went and got this yesterday from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs Lockwood she would loan it to the Founders Council for their heritage display."

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally, it was Great-Great Grandma Beth's wedding ring." Elena corrected her. I take the ring out of Jenna's hand trying it on my finger. Jeremy appeared beside me grabbing the pocket watch Elena was polishing.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? Like, on E-Bay?" He asked rudely. I glared. He had turned into such a jack-ass after I left. Elena reached over snatching it back from him.

"You're not going to find out."

"You can't just give this stuff away. It was mom and dad's!" Jeremy said.

"We know that Jer. That's why it's called a _loan. _And besides you were going to sell it on E-Bay! How is that any better?" I retorted looking up at him. He scowled at me.

He shook his head as he started rummaging through the fridge. The door bell went and Elena dropped the item in my hands going to answer it. I had a strange feeling it was going to be Stefan... and I was right. The two went upstairs making out, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"So, have you catched up with all of your friends yet?" Jenna asked me.

I sigh as I take a seat. "Not everyone. I haven't seen the boys yet... Matt and Tyler. Not that I'm sure Tyler wants to even see me, and Matt will take his side because he's a guy, _so... _why did I even come home?" I smirked sarcastically. Jenna laughed sipping on her mug.

"You need to sort it out with Tyler." She told me forwardly. "Before your parents died everyone could see how much of a crush he had on you Eve. That kid was head over heels for _you. _And then you just left, not that we're blaming you or anything... because you needed some time. But, he was broken about that. He was hurt."

"And so he decides to sleep with how many girls and shack up with Vicki Donovan to hurt Jeremy? Is that what he thinks 'moving on' should be like?" I asked lowering my eyes. "He's only with her to hurt Jeremy so he can hurt me. That's not what love is Jenna."

She tilted her head. "Maybe not... but, his mother would not stop hounding me for it. Saying how it was supposed to be planned that you and Tyler were together and that things will get back to normal when you came back." She rolled her eyes.

I smile timidly. "What'd you say?"

"Honestly, I knew that when you came home... you weren't going to go to Tyler for reassurance and stability because that's not who you are Eve. Yes, Tyler might be fun and wild but... he's not the fun and wild you're looking for. Now, call me crazy but... I never did see a future with you and Tyler freaking Lockwood."

I snickered. "Neither did I to be honest."

"So, who are you going to take tonight to the Founders Party?"

I scoffed. "No one. I'm going as a lone wolf. Hopefully, I'll be able to see Tyler and actually have a conversation, instead if him getting angry and storming off somewhere." I rolled my eyes. "That guy has an anger problem, and I blame that on his father."

"We don't have to go if you don't want too." Jenna said sitting her coffee down.

"Too late. Elena already brought me a dress, and it looked _expensive. _It would be rude not too." I sighed. "And who knows? It could be fun."

* * *

><p>I heard the door bell ring, Jenna had just left awhile ago to go look for a dress. I sighed as I hopped towards the front door opening it. When I opened it, I didn't expect to see him so soon. Tyler, he had grown up since I had seen him last. He looked more muscle and more athletic. "...Hi." He spoke awkwardly. "I didn't think it'd be you answering the door."<p>

"I do live here you know?" I scoffed out leaning on the door frame. "And Elena's in the kitchen with Bonnie.." Silence. I hated it, Tyler and I were never like this. We were immature and playful and just _friends. _Why did he have to grow that stupid crush? "How are you..."

"Fine." He concluded looking anywhere but my eyes. "Are you going to the Founders Party tonight?"

"Yeah... but, if it's gonna be too weird for you I don't have too."

Tyler shook his head looking into my eyes. "Eve, you don't have to miss out parties and opportunities because of my stupid feelings." He hung his head low. "I've moved on anyway. Vicki's coming tonight."

I cocked a brow. "Really?"

"Yep. My mom thinks she's white trash and wouldn't stop going on about y_ou_ when she was around." He said bitterly.

I looked at him concerned. "That's not my fault Ty. I didn't ask for that."

"Whatever." He scoffed. "I'm here for my mom to pick up some boxes."

I nodded awkwardly going to pick them up, when I came back Jeremy was walking down the stairs. Oh great, another macho fight. "Be careful, they're fragile."

"Yeah, be careful _dick." _Jeremy scowled.

"Come on Jeremy," I rolled my eyes. "Can you just give it a rest?"

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler said defending himself. "Look, would it make a difference if I told you I actually liked Vicki?"

I looked at Tyler with raised brows. Did he actually like Vicki? Or was it a cover-up? "Not even if you meant it." Jeremy glanced at me. "I can't believe you were actually going to give this jerk a chance?" Why did he have to say that? He ran upstairs not facing the consensuses of his actions. Thanks Jeremy. I turned to Tyler who was staring at me intensely.

"Is that true?"

"Tyler... you were my best friend. I never wanted to ruin that, and now we have. Can we not think about the past and just get on with the future. Like you said, you like Vicki. So go _like _Vicki." I said tiredly. He kept staring at me. "I'll see you at the Founders Party."

"...Yeah, see you then." He nodded and finally left. I sighed as I shut the door. Some things never change. Tyler was still angry at me, Jeremy was still a brat and Elena was still a love-struck idiot. And then there was me, the normal one.

I walked into the kitchen seeing Elena and Bonnie doing their nails for the Founders Party. "So Elena, how was your secret make-out with Stefan this morning?" I winked.

Elena widened her eyes. She looked surprised but then laughed. "You saw that? I'm sorry... that's kind of awkward."

"We all saw it Elena." I smirked glancing at Bonnie. "But you and him surprisingly look good together." I went and sat across from them on a stool. "So, did he ask you to go with him to the Founders Party?"

"No, I asked him. The Salvatore's don't get invited anymore." She told me, "That's kind of weird huh? They're a Founding Family."

"That's a good thing." I confessed. "Then I won't have to see _Damon." _I cringed. Her and Bonnie sensed the irritation in my voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well..." I bit my lip uncomfortably. "He kind of tried... to kiss me the night of the Homecoming Game." Bonnie and Elena widened their eyes gob-smacked. "I didn't... obviously." I rolled my eyes, "I would never do that to Caroline."

"I told you he was looking at you with hidden intentions Eve!" Bonnie gasped.

"I know, I know. I actually shoved him and told him to get stuffed." I chuckled observing the nail polish. "It felt good. He's trying to recreate the past with Katherine by playing both me and Caroline." I scrunched my nose in disgust.

Bonnie raised her brows obviously not understanding what I meant. Elena looked at her. "Stefan and Damon _both _dated Katherine, that's why they have issues."

"Oh... _wow."_ Bonnie realised. "That makes more sense."  
><span>

"Are you going to tell Caroline?" Elena asked me.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "I don't want her to get mad at me because Damon is really good at manipulating things to his advantage. I know that he won't tell her, but... she's my best friend and I don't want to see her getting played by this guy." I lowered my eyes. "I have no idea what to do."

"You'll think of something." Bonnie smiled warmly. "You do what's best, Caroline won't hate you for it. You'll be doing her a favour."

I nodded taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm not going to let Damon get to me. I'm too strong for that sucker anyway. I'll tell her when the times right."

Bonnie nods, she then looks awkwardly at Elena. "Look, Caroline would kill me if this got back to Damon. It actually has something to do with your story Eve." She said glancing at the both of us. "Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story with his brother and Katherine." We were both listening. "She chose Damon and that made Stefan mad so he did horrible things to try and break them up, he manipulated Katherine, he filled her head with these lies until it worked and she turned against Damon!"

"That sounds like Damon's side of the story." I rolled my eyes. "And by judging what Damon has done since he's arrived back in Mystic Falls, I'm not trusting him."

"She's right." Elena agreed.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie said.

"His past relationships are none of my business." Elena shrugged.

"Unless he's a manipulative liar." Bonnie counted. I narrowed my eyes. Now, this was when I knew Damon was lying.

"Bonnie Bennett. Stefan is none of those things and you know it." I scoffed out grabbing the 'Delicate Flower' nail polish. "Does that _really _sound like Stefan to you? I mean, he might be a lot of things but a manipulative liar? No. He's too mysterious and kind for that. Not to mention, his hair." I smirked. "From the encounters I've had with Damon, he tends to exaggerate things."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

Elena was going to open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't say anything either. I didn't really know alot about Stefan. He was quite secretive, and very quiet. Yet, he made Elena smile so I couldn't really judge him. Maybe tonight, I can speak to him about it and see what he has to say.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the Lockwood Manor in a purple dress that was strapless and went to mid thigh and white heels. My hair was a little wavier than usual as I styled my fringe to how I wanted it. Overall, Elena's taste was getting better. I sighed as I saw Carol Lockwood standing at the door. I glanced at Jenna who was looking over the party already. Maybe we should have stayed home.<p>

Carol Lockwood greeted us at the door with an open smile. "Oh Evelina!" She cries embracing me. Her rich perfume over powered my nostrils and I felt like I was going to be sick. "Thank goodness you're home!" She kept her hands on my shoulders as she looked at me over. "You look beautiful."

I gave her an even smile. "Thank you Mrs Lockwood."

"Oh please," She laughed waving it off. "You know you can call me Carol. We're practically family." _No, we're not. _"I wished Tyler invited you to be his date." She moped. "I can not stand that Vicki girl that he has been hanging around with, she's as low as her mother."

I narrowed my eyes as she spoke of Vicki. Even though I had never spoken to the girl, she didn't need to be talked to this way. "Maybe Vicki is right for him, you know... opposites attract."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it." She then looked past me to Jenna. "Jenna, it is good to see you." I took this as my opportunity to sneak inside.

I looked around as I entered the Lockwood Home. I needed to find someone to speak too, otherwise I'd look alone as I felt. I sighed as a butler walked past with a tray of champagne. I needed to hide myself in a room with a tray of those. Maybe, that's what I can do tonight.

"Evelina Gilbert."

I snapped my head around finding Matt standing behind me with a boyish grin on his cute face. "Matt Donovan." I challenged hugging him. It felt good to see Matt again, before him and Elena dated we were good friends. I had always had a soft spot for him. "You look amazing in that suit."

"As do you in that dress." He chuckled. "I would never thought I'd see the day Evelina Gilbert in a dress."

I shrugged roughly. "Elena bought it for me as a welcome home present."

"When did you come home?"

"The other day actually... I was going to come and visit you, but I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me because of the whole Tyler situation." I explained.

Matt frowned. "Eve, you and Tyler were none of my business, there was no reason to feel awkward." He told me. "Anyway, how is that situation anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Matt, it's horrible. He came over today to get the box of stuff for this party and it wasn't good. I don't know how I'm going to survive with him hating me for the rest of my life. We were best friends, I just don't understand why he'd want to ruin that."

Matt sighed. "He'd always have a crush on you Eve. You were everything to him, and Tyler rarely feels like that for anyone except his steroids." He jokes which I laughed at. "He'll come around"

"I hope you're right." I smiled.

"I usually am." He smiled back. "I'm gonna go and find him now actually, I'll talk to you later?"

I nodded watching him go. It wasn't then until I saw Stefan and Elena dancing. I smiled watching them, but then an eerie feeling overcame me and I felt like someone was watching _me. _

"Nice dress."

I turned around seeing Damon Salvatore dressed in all black except for those blue piercing eyes. "Thanks." I responded dully. "Excuse me, I can't talk to cheaters like you." I rolled my eyes as I found my way upstairs and away from Damon. I guess he took this as an invitation and decided to follow me, and her I was trapped alone with him.

"I want to apologise." He spoke calmly as he approached me. "For being a world-class jerk, the other night when I tried to kiss you, there is no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan."

"You should be apologising to Caroline not me." I scoffed. "I don't even know why you tried if it was to get a rise out of Stefan? I have nothing to do with him."

"It's in the past. I don't wanna bring it up. Let's just say the men in this family have a curse of sibling rivalry. It all started with the original Salvatore Brothers, they went to the first Founders Party you know? Their names are on the registry list right there." His hand grazed my arm as he pointed to the old list that was behind me. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

I stared at him shaking my head. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Play games with me so I can report back to Elena which will make her even more wary of Stefan." I scoffed out. "I'm not stupid Damon, you may be able to play with everyone else... but I can see through it. I will not let you ruin that relationship." I tried walking past him but he blocked my escape.

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Yes you are." I pointed out. "Why can't you just let your brother be happy?"

Damon stared at me with a sort of amusement in his eyes. He took a step forward breaking the gap. "Some people don't deserve it." He said barely a whisper. "And that person just so happens to be my little brother."

_"Wow." _I breathed. "Bonnie was right."

He furrowed his brows. "Bonnie was right?" He questioned. "About what?"

_So much for the vault. _"N-Nothing." I stuttered avoiding his eyes and holding my mothers necklace. "I just don't appreciate you ruining people's lives because they deserve it. You mess with peoples minds. Mine, Bonnie's, Caroline's, Elena's... just to 'ruin' Stefan's life?" He stared at me hard. Wander gleaming through his eyes. "All I'm saying is, maybe you should take your own advice and get over it."

I didn't wait for his response as I walked past him and downstairs. He knows that Caroline told Bonnie about the vault thing. So much for me being a friend. I see Stefan and Elena walk away from the dance floor and I approach them.

"Hey." I greeted them. I then looked at Stefan, "Do you have one more dance in you?"

Stefan glanced at Elena who nodded. "Yeah... sure." He took my hand leading me to the dance floor, I put my hand on his shoulder and we start slowly dancing. "So... I'm sure there's something on your mind that you want to speak to me about."

"Really? How'd you know?" I smiled.

"Ah, it's a natural talent I guess." He chuckled.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" I asked in my creepy voice. "I mean, we all know that she's a looker..." He smiled amused. "But, what do you actually want from her?"

"Her love." He replied simply. "You're right, she is beautiful and smart... and compassionate and all of the above."

I snickered. "Alright, you're in the good books. So, why is Damon so focused on splitting you two apart? And why are you so secretive about your lives?" He looked a little uncomfortable as he lowered his eyes. "Stefan, I get it... I really do, but... I am only doing this for Elena. I want her to be happy, she hasn't been happy things since our parents died. I just want the best for her, and I honestly think that's you. You know, she'd love it if you opened up to her more."

"Damon's got to you hasn't he? He does these things Evelina. He gets inside people's heads and turns things around on me." He said.

"No.. no." I shook my head, "This is for Elena."

He stopped dancing as he looked at me in the eyes. "I don't know what Damon has said to you. But you need to stay away from him. He's not good for anyone."

"Why can't you just talk about yourself without being weird about it? She knows nothing about you!"

"Just take my advice Evelina. Stay away from Damon." He said sternly walking away and out of the dance floor. I sighed watching him go.

Damn Salvatore Brothers.

* * *

><p>I walked into the bathrooms inside the Lockwood Manor seeing Caroline. God, this was awkward. She looked at me though the mirror with a smile. "Hey <em>snobby." <em>She accused. "You haven't spoken to me all night! What the hell is your problem?"

My eyes softened when I saw the hurt in her eyes. "Hey, yeah... sorry Care. I've just... I've been really busy catching up with people."

"We've hardly spoke since you've came back." She says as she applies some gloss. "I feel like I've done something wrong."

"No, no you haven't." I sighed massaging my temples. "I've just been a little preoccupied with the whole Tyler baggage." I lied. "So... uh, hows your relationship with Damon?"

She smiled shrugging. "Fine. He's hot isn't he?"

"Yeah... uh, but... isn't he a little old?"

She scoffed. "Seriously Eve? You're gonna judge him on his age? I thought you would like him."

"I just think he's a little dangerous and unpredictable that's all." I walked over to stand beside her. "I don't think he's right for you."

She frowned. "Are you kidding me?"

"Care..."

"No... can we just... change the subject please?" She asked.

"We can't..." I sighed. "Look, I might have said something to Damon about what you said."

She widened her eyes. "What!? What did you tell him?"

"Just what you told Bonnie at the grill..." I spoke, she started looking a little pale. "Hey Caroline, I'm so sorry okay? I didn't mean it." She was shaking. "Oh my god, Caroline, you're shaking."

"I-I'm fine."

"No you're not. What has he done to you?" I spoke putting my hand on her arm. I then saw something underneath her scarf. "What is that?" I tried lifting it up when she pulled away.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"That does not look like nothing." I yanked her scarf off revealing a huge bite mark that has caused a bruise.

"Hey, Eve do you-" Elena started but when she saw Caroline she widened her eyes. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"Did Damon do this?" I asked angrily.

"No!" She lied pulling her jersey up. "Of course not, just.. just leave me alone okay!" She grabbed her bag storming out of the bathroom.

I looked at Elena, "Did you see that?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Go tell Stefan that he was right and that we shouldn't trust Damon. I'm going to find the idiot myself." I raged storming out of the bathroom. It didn't take me long to find Damon and when I did, he had that smug smile on his face as I approached. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what kind of sick fetishes you're into... but, there are bite marks all over Caroline. Now, you look like a man that is capable of many things including _hurting _people. I told you what would happen if you ever hurt her. Stay away from Caroline and Elena, and most of all...me too." His eyes scanned mine seeing if I was serious. "Because if you don't, then I will go to Caroline's mother... the _sheriff." _I swallowed. "Just... leave us alone." I leaved feeling his eyes on my back.

I took deep breaths. That guy was seriously deranged. I mean, what kind of person _bites _people?

* * *

><p>When I returned home bed was my only option. This night was all too much for me. I had no idea where Elena had gotten off too, all I found was a text on my phone. <em>With Stefan, might be late. <em>Typical Elena. I sighed as I took my heels off and throwing them towards the couch.

I walked up to my room feeling the weight on my eyes. I then felt another buzz from my phone. _Hey, Eve it's Tyler. Are you still awake? _

_Yes. What's wrong? _

I hopped into bed laying down waiting for his reply.

_Nothing. I just... I wanted to say thank you, thank you for saying those things about Vicki to my mom. She told me :) _

I smiled, maybe Tyler and I could be friends one day. _No problem. I hope everything's okay. _

_No... but, it's better than yesterday. Goodnight Eve._

I yawned placing my phone next to my bed. Turning off my lamp I collapse into my sheets. Sleep was yearning on me, and I had no choice but to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of hard, but... meh. Please review :)**


	3. You're undead to me

_You're Undead To Me _

So, the last couple of days were the worst ones of my life. School had actually dawned on me, and people were staring. No matter how many times I tried to ignore the stares I couldn't; and I just wanted to leave again. Elena had been depressed ever since that night of the Founders Party. She had came home in a state, Stefan was ignoring her and not texting or calling her back. He hadn't even been at school. See, this is why I do _not _want a love life. Elena had been so caught up with Stefan, that when he was gone... she was miserable. That is not something I want for myself.

I had also found out that Tyler and Vicki were no longer dating and he had been around me for support with the whole thing. He hadn't needed it, she was a screw to him. He cared for her, but not as deep as Jeremy cared. Since they had broken up, Jeremy and Vicki were _always _together. It was actually kind of nice to see him happy again, but then the guilt was felt for Tyler. But it was a good thing that we were heading to the direction of friends. I had missed him, and he obviously had missed me too.

I felt sorry for Elena with all of the 'Stefan' drama and couldn't help but feel it was my fault. I did have that talk with him at the Founders Party, but that shouldn't scare him off should it? I mean, he seemed to genuinely like her and I wouldn't think he'd just ditch because of a stern talk we had. To be honest, I cared enough of what was going on in Elena's love life. She was just so _sad _with out him and it was starting to show on me as well.

I guess I didn't really have a say in my siblings love life. I mean, who would listen to me? I didn't have a boyfriend, I didn't have a fling with anyone... and the last guy that had feelings for me I had pushed away. So, why would they take my advice? I didn't blame them one bit for not listening to anything I say.

I hadn't seen Damon since that night either, I was glad too. I didn't want to see him, the marks that he had left on Caroline would have scared her for life. I hadn't seen her since that night either, she was home for those days when I was at school. I had tried texting or and calling her, but nothing. She didn't want to speak to me.

Hopefully, she would be at school today. I wanted her to go forward with her life and not even think about Damon Salvatore.

I walked downstairs seeing Elena and Jenna speaking in the kitchen about Jeremy and Vicki. Apparently Elena had walked in on Vicki in their bathroom and it was awkward. Thankfully, I shared a bathroom with Jenna.

"You have no objection to what's going on?" Elena asked blankly.

Jenna shrugged. "He could be more craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out."

Elena shook her head grabbing a cereal box from the cupboard. "I can't believe you're okay with this. What do you think about the situation Evelina?"

I glanced at Jenna who was reading a magazine. "Honestly Elena, I couldn't care less. He's happy, and as long as he's having protective sex then I'm happy." I said as I sat beside Aunt Jenna.

Elena scoffed. "Really? Letting our brother have sex in the same house that we live in is a good thing is it?" She asked getting her bowl out and pouring the cereal.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Elena, stop being a hypocrite." I teased, "I bet you and Stefan have done something in this house while we didn't know."

Elena widened her eyes blushing. _"What the hell Eve!" _She shook her head sitting down. "Stefan and I aren't even on talking statues let alone doing things, and he's younger than us!"

I moaned. "Why do you have to ruin the happy bug Elena? I woke up feeling fresh and a little better about school and now you're dawning on me again. My happiness is now officially gone. Thanks sis."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just don't think our brother is making the right decisions."

"Okay girls." Jenna said aloud, "That's enough." She looked at Elena. "I'm the adult in this house, _surprisingly _and if I say it's okay... then, it's okay." She shrugged lightly. "I'll talk to him about it."

Elena nodded. "That's all I'm asking."

"It's _his _life Elena." I pointed out. "You can't control him."

Elena gave me a look as I looked down to Jenna's magazine. "Just so you girls know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna said as she stood up. She's totally going out with Logan Fell. That devious snake.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it!" Elena approved. "You're going to go out with _Logan..." _She mocked, giggling.

"I'm going to show up and torture him. Yes." Jenna retorted. I smiled shaking my head.

"Go you Aunt Jenna." I nodded. "Have a little bit of fun with the news guy."

Jenna scoffed. "If _fun _is the word that you girls are using now a day's, then we are not going to be having any _fun _what's so ever."

I rolled my eyes laughing. "You totally want to go out with him." She widened her eyes opening her mouth. "... And don't deny it either! I know that look." I winked. "You gotta crush on the news guy..." I mocked.

She couldn't say anything, because it was true. She liked Logan, she always had. "Elena! Have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked changing the subject.

Elena's smile dropped. "Not since he left a very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena. I um, I have something I have to do. I'll uh, explain in a few days."

I raised a brow. "Is he angry at you or something?"

"He shouldn't be." She scoffed. "I haven't done anything wrong. I think it has something to do with Damon."

I groaned. "Ew, don't even bring that name up in this house _ever again." _

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked referring to Stefan. Elena shook her head as she sat on a stool with her mug.

"Nope, not going to either." Elena shook her head playing out sassy. It was not a good look for her.

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asked cocking a brow.

Elena set her mug down hard and I actually jumped at the loud noise. She sighed. "Nope, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not going to cry about it either, you know... I was going to write in my journal this morning, but then I thought... what am I going to write? I am not going to be one of those pathetic girls who's lives stop just because of some guy." _Too late Elena. _

I glanced at Jenna who looked at me. Elena's nostrils flared as she sipped on her coffee. She was contradicting her self with everything she was saying. She felt deeply for Stefan and she had only known him for like, four weeks? I understand that she wants to know more about him, I would too. But he was keeping himself _very _private and I think that's what is making Elena angry the most.

"Okay then." Jenna shrugged.

"I'll be fine." Elena nodded reassuring herself. I sighed as she left the room to get ready for school.

"She's in denial." I stated.

"Yeah... but she's in love." Jenna sighed. "Stefan has really affected her."

I narrowed my eyes. "She can't be in love yet Jenna. It's only been three weeks."

"I don't know Eve, I see the signs of it already. With Stefan, she's herself completely. He understands her ins and outs, I think that's why it's affecting her so much. Because he's made an impact on her and has just left and now she doesn't know what to do with herself."

"And that's love?" I asked.

She shrugged, "In some ways."

I raised a brow. "Well, that _love _needs to dial down a bit. Cause it's making her _loopy." _

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was the car wash the school was holding to raise funds. After the death of Mr Tanner Caroline was in charge of it all. But, I don't know how the hell she was supposed to cope with it all especially after the whole 'Damon' situation. Elena had told me she found her crying behind the Lockwood's house. I felt deeply sorry for her, I wanted to be there for her, but she wasn't letting me. She wasn't even replying to my calls or texts, she was still angry at me for ruining her relationship with Damon. But, seeing the bruises on Caroline's body... I was glad too.<p>

I sighed as I shut my locker, Elena and Bonnie were next to me in a second of hearing Caroline and her posse walking down the hall. I used to be in that posse, but after my parents death I took a new lead on myself. "I want in your face sexy. It's a fundraiser for gods sake." Caroline laughed as one of the girls put a poster up about the car wash.

"Unbelievable, it's like nothing happened." Elena scoffed turning to Bonnie and I.

"People cope in different ways I guess," I sighed. "That's Caroline's way. Moving on and getting over it, I'm happy for her. Atleast, she's not a raging mess."

"She's in denial Eve." Elena said. "It's clear on her face."

I shrugged lightly. "She's not speaking to me and I don't blame her. I'm gonna wait until she wants to talk." My eyes glanced to Caroline's who was looking over to us. "Anyway, have you heard from Stefan?"

She shook her head in response. "Nope, not yet. I haven't seen him this morning either... so he's not here, yet another day."

"He's probably dealing with Damon, after seeing what he did to Caroline. He's probably dealing with the police for that nut case." I rolled my eyes.

"You really hate him don't you?"

"Hmm..." I hummed. "Hate's a strong word, I'd merely say I was _disgusted _and I _deeply _disliked the guy. Hate is more like, you want him dead. Even though he's done some sick shit, I don't wish that upon him." Out of the corner of my eye I see Stefan walking towards us. "Stefan at twelve o'clock." I whispered to my sister._  
><em>

"Hey..." He said awkwardly, he looked at both me and Elena.

"I uh... have to be somewhere rather than here." I stated awkwardly. "Bye!" I walked away and around the corner away from the two only to bump into Caroline.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I say looking at her. "How are you?"

She nodded giving me a smile. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't reply to any of my texts or calls. I was worried."

She shrugged. "I was busy with this whole car wash thing. You're coming aren't you?"

I raised my brows. "Uh, I dunno Care..."

"Oh come on! You _have _too! You look amazing in a bathing suit."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? But it's spring isn't it? I'd be cold."

"You're coming. End of. Be there or else I will never speak to you again." She joked. She left before I could respond. I sighed smiling to myself. Atleast Caroline and I were okay. That was the main thing.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I woke up from my afternoon nap, something I did alot when I got home from school. I yawned as I heard my stomach rumble. Standing up I head downstairs and into the kitchen looking for some sort of food to eat. But what I found was Stefan playing around with some pots and pans.<p>

"What the hell?" I murmured staring at the guy.

"Oh... uh, hey Evelina." Stefan says.

"Uh, so like... do you have a key for our house or did someone invite you in?" I asked a little creeped out. "Last I heard you and my twin sister were on the outs."

He smiled. "Jeremy let me in and... that's why I'm here. To _try _and get her to forgive me for leaving her for those couple of days."

I nodded walking around the island. "Chicken Parmesans's her favourite."

"I know." Stefan sung smiling. "That's why I'm making it."

"I'll go get her for you." I smiled bumping my fist on the table and heading upstairs. But, as I was going towards her room she was leaving it with Jeremy behind her smiling. "Whoa... you're going downstairs?"

"Yeah?" Elena questioned. She then looked at Jeremy and I in suspicion. "What's going on?"

"Hope you're hungry." I smiled walking past her and into my room. I sighed as I laid in my bed _hoping _that Stefan was saving me a piece. It actually started to dawn on me that I had no life. Aunt Jenna was out with Logan trying to re-kindle her old flame, Elena was downstairs with Stefan having dinner and Jeremy was in his room with Vicki; and here I was... lying in my bed depressed out of my mind because I was alone.

It was my own fault, I didn't do relationships. That was just me.

* * *

><p>I was working with Bonnie as we washed the cars at the car wash. I was wearing denim shorts and a dark blue strapless bikini. I didn't want any tan lines. It was actually a really warm day, and it was kind of fun working and being around my friends.<p>

_Surprisingly. _

Stefan's dinner date had won Elena over not that I was surprised. She was a love-struck fool, she just couldn't be single for once in her life. She couldn't play the field with me.

Who was I kidding?

Stefan and Elena were working on one car together, Matt was staring at the two hard and looking a little down. I rolled my eyes shoving Matt playfully. "Come on Matt, you're _way _too good looking to pine over that relationship stuff."

"I was just observing." Matt said defensively.

"Is that what they call it now?" I rose a brow.

"Hey Eve! You should take your necklace off. You don't want soap suds getting into it." Bonnie warned. I looked down to my mothers necklace and agreed. I went over and put it into Elena's bag.

I walked over to Caroline who was minding the money. She looked a little stressed as she counted and put away the notes. "Hey Care.. you okay?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. You look great in that bikini." She pointed out, "Hey, do we need some more of those shimmy things?"

"Um... I think so. I heard Sasha complain about it before. Do you want me to go get them?" I asked.

"And you might want to get some towels." Elena spoke from behind us. "Tiki got wet and now she's used the last few."

Caroline sighed and nodded. "Me and Eve will go get everything from the school, can you watch the money?"

"Sure." Elena agreed. Caroline and I walked into the school gym to get some more towels. I used this as my opportunity to ask her how everything was going.

"Hey Caroline... how are you with everything?" I asked as we walked side by side.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean, with the 'Damon' thing? How he's gone?" Caroline lowered her eyes looking a little hurt. "You know I care about you... this is why I'm asking..." She then stopped immediately looking around our surroundings. I frowned. What was with her? "Caroline?" I questioned shaking her a bit. She then turned away from me running. "What the..." I started running after her. She ran past the car wash even, I looked at Elena while I was running seeing her too loved up with Stefan. "Where are you going?"

"Damon..." She responded in a monotone.

"Damon?" I questioned following her. He was gone? Why would she be wanting to see Damon... he had hurt her. She led me all the way to the Salvatore Boarding House. I raised my brows as she went towards the front door. But it was locked. She then went around to the back door and pushed it open. "Caroline!" I whispered harshly. "We can't be here!" She ignored me as she walked deeper into the house. I groaned following her. We ended up going downstairs to a cellar thing. "This is so weird..."

"Damon?" She called out.

"Caroline!" I placed my hands on her shoulders. "He's gone. Come on, this is giving me the creeps."

_"Caroline..." _I widened my eyes turning around towards a cell and peeking through. There I saw Damon hunched in a corner looking pale and weak. He struggled trying to stand up.

"How did I know you were here?" Caroline asked.

"Because I wanted you too." Damon replied weakly. He winced leaning himself on the wall. Was this Stefan_ handling_ things? It was then he saw me beside Caroline.

"Ah, Eve..." He said wincing. "It's good to see you again."

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked barely a whisper. "And why are you in a cell?"

"Let me out of here please."

"You bit me." Caroline said.

"You liked it, remember?" He told her sternly.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things but in different ways?" Caroline asked confused.

"You remember what I _want _you to remember." Damon told her as he stared into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Caroline moved towards the lock and put her hands on it. Before I knew what she was doing she unlocked the lock making the door open. "NO!" Zach Salvatore ran down the steps pushing his weight on the door. He looked at us, "RUN!" Caroline started running up the stairs, but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen.

Damon had pushed Zach to the wall breaking his neck in the process. A sick smirk plastered his face as he looked at me with a predatory look in his eyes. I got the message and started running up the stairs, Damon's hand grabbed my leg but I kicked him back down. I pushed open the door letting the light in and ran for my life.

I had just witnessed a murder.

I _needed _to tell Elena and to get Jeremy and hide.

* * *

><p>It was now dark and I was lost in the woods. I was scared, and alone. It had been thirty minutes since I had witnessed Damon kill. I think I was near the cemetery as I saw grave stone around me. I saw a small light in the distance and saw Vicki Donovan and her friends all smoking around the tomb stones.<p>

I ran to them as half of them were passed out and the other half stoned. I could feel the fear in my blood as I neared. "Vicki!" I cried. "Where's Jeremy?"

Her face remained stoic. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not his _mother." _She spat. Oh yeah, she hated me because she was a re-bound for Tyler.

I let out deep breaths. "Vicki, this is a life-death situation. _Please, _where is he? Is he here?" I looked around the stoner's but couldn't find Jeremy.

The music had stopped from the truck across from us. "Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it." The stoner's said, "Ha Vicki!"

Vicki sighed standing up and putting the music on. "I haven't seen your baby brother since earlier on." She said as we walked.

"Do you know where he might be?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why would I-" She stopped talking when we heard a cough coming from the back of the truck. A shadowed figure was hunched over the side looking weak and painful. "Hey man, are you okay?" Vicki asked as she walked towards him. I cautiously followed her feeling fer creeping up on me again.

"Come here." He told her slowly catching his breath. "Come here." He gestured her slowly as she walked closer to him.

"You don't look so good." She told him.

"I have something-" He coughed. "..I need to tell you."

She moved closer towards him and he fell into her arms. "Whoa, whoa... I got you."

For some reason, this _man _had the exact same hair as Damon's, and that's when I knew. "Vicki... run." I whispered. She looked at me confused. The man lifted his head up slowly. "Vicki..." I felt tears well up around my eyes. _"Run." _It was then I saw Damon's smirk in the moon light. "VICKI!" I screamed and that's when Damon sunk his teeth into her neck. Blood was everywhere. I watched as he drained the blood from her body, her eyes were going lifeless and all I could do was stand there. He dropped her body with a thud and relished licking his lips.

Blood was dripping from his chin as he looked at me, veins popping out of his eyes. "No..." I whispered turning around to run, but he was in front of me in a second. I jumped back gasping. He grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him like it was nothing. I felt the ears dripping down my face as he tilted my head up to face him. "Please... I don't want to die."

He tilted his head as his fingers ran along the base of my neck. "Like I said, it's not _your night." _His eyes went from my neck to my eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What are you?" I asked him, fear tracing my voice.

"It starts with the letter _v." _He mocked humorously. _"Vampire." _

"Oh my god..." I whispered as more tears fell out. "You can't be..."

"I can prove it again if you like?" He licked the remaining blood from his lips. I watched disgusted, feeling sick to my stomach.

"NO!" I yelled punching him, yet he seemed unaffected by this. "Get away from me!"

_"Feisty." _He smirked. "We're going to have alot of fun together Evelina."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please, review :)**


	4. Lost girls

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked trembling. He had just compelled me to follow him to Vicki's friends. I had no choice, it was like all my decisions were taken away from me. _

_Damon sighed. "It's always the same questions. 'Why are you doing this? What are you? I don't want to die..." He gave me a smirk over his shoulder. "And, it's always the same answers... because I'm hungry, I'm a vampire and too bad hunny, you're my food."_

_I glared. "You're supposed to be from books, nightmares and folk tails." _

_"Don't ask me if I know Dracula... because that guy does not exist." _

_I was about to say something until we reached where Vicki's friends were. Damon licked his lips as he approached the group. "Where did Vicki go?" They murmured. I felt tears in my eyes as I thought back to previous events._

_He turned to me, "You are not going to move. You are going to stay here and not escape." He said looking into my eyes. "Compenday?" _

_"Yes." I agreed automatically. I blinked back not being able to move. "Dammit!" I cursed._

_He turned to Vicki's friends and one by one he killed them, draining all of them of their blood. I could do nothing, but watch. Tears were dripping down my cheeks as they all get slaughtered. They were human begins for god sakes! I couldn't move, I wanted to run and hide. I wanted Elena and Jeremy, I just didn't want to be here._

_He picked up one of the arms of the victims and wiped his mouth on it before pouring alcohol on them all. One by one, he threw each body to the fire. I couldn't see by the blurred vision that were my tears. He took a swing of the bourbon bottle and came and stood next to me watching the fire._

_"Want some?" He asked offering the bottle. I stared at him like he was some sort of monster. He shrugged as he put his arm around me. I was shaking, and he knew it._

_He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Why don't you rest? Sleep."_

_And so I did. The last thing I saw before darkness engulfed me was Damon's piercing blue eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Lost Girls<em>

I woke up feeling a little rouged and a little frightened. Was last night a dream? Was I going to open my eyes and be in my bedroom? I felt like I had been sleeping for over a month... I opened my eyes seeing that I was in a room I didn't know of.

It was wooden and warm, it had a cabin feel to it but it was quite rusty feeling. I hear a silent snore from beside me, I looked to who it was and see Damon.

Dread filled me up, last night wasn't a dream then. It was living proof that everything was real. I could feel the urge to cry again, but I needed to be stronger than that. I needed to get out of here.

I quietly stand up not making a noise. I jump swiftly towards the bedroom door, when I look back at Damon he was still lying there asleep, _with no shirt on might I add. _But I didn't have any time to think about that, because when I turned to the door he was right in front of me.

I jumped back getting a fright. There it was, the murderer who killed Vicki in cold blood... he killed her friends too. What sort of person does that? "Stay away from me." I growled backing up.

"Oh come on..." He smirked. "You were cuddling up to me just before. I know you were dreaming about me."

I glared. "You're kidding right? You _killed _Vicki and her friends! You're a murderer!" I yelled bumping into his bed cabinet. I was trying to find some sort of weapon... anything to hurt Damon, but all that was on the table was a lamp. I grabbed it holding it up. He wagged his finger indicating me not to do anything stupid.

But, the ruthless girl I was hit him in the face with it. Sadly, nothing happened. It didn't faze him. I jumped over the four-post bed throwing everything I could find at him. A book, another lamp... but he ducked everything that I threw. I ran as fast as I could towards the door but he grabbed me throwing me onto the bed.

"NO!" I screamed fighting him off.

"This could have gone a completely different way." He spoke looking down on me.

"Holy _shit!" _I gasped. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Damon scoffed. "Of course not. You're too important for death at the moment." He rolled off me as I stared at the roof. "I've already had my fill."

I turned to glare at him as he smirked. "You _killed _those people."

He rolled his eyes. "Are we really going down that road again? We both know it'll end the exact same way Eve."

"Don't call me that." I growled sitting up. "Only my _friends _call me that. And you? You are not my friend."

He sighed as he watched me stand up. I looked cautiously around me expecting to find some sort of coffin or wooden stakes. "What you looking for?" He asked me amused.

"Something to kill you with." I said.

He chuckled standing up and facing me. "Honey, you can't kill me. I'm un-killable." He circled me. "Tell me what you know about vampires my dear."

My nostrils flared. "Vampires aren't supposed to be real."

"But they are..."

"Stakes kill them. They're supposed to sleep in coffins..."

He made a sound that stopped me talking. "Wrong. We're normal beings, except that we drink blood and can live forever."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Someone has too." He shrugged.

"You killed Vicki." I stated. "And her friends." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "You're a murderer."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I didn't kill Vicki okay. She's downstairs and alive."

I glared at him, "What?" My voice was horsely. "She's alive? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Damon leaned in closer towards me taking a sniff of my neck. His blue orbs captured mine as he raised his head, "So what? You're going to keep me here until Stefan finds your stupid ring." I shivered.

"Mhmm." He hummed. "Think of it this way, if Stefan doesn't bring me my ring back... then you are-" He made a slicing sound and indicated to his neck. I widened my eyes. "Dead."

"So you are going to kill me." I nodded.

He sighed. "No. Saint Stefan would _never _let that happen. You're too important. So, in reality... you're just my entertainment. I smoothed my hair down as I looked around the room. "Don't worry Eve, if I get hungry I can just take a bite out of Vicki." He smirked.

I shot him a look. "You're disgusting."

_"Damon!" _I heard Vicki's voice coming from downstairs. I followed Damon down the stairs and into the huge living room seeing Vicki standing there with nothing but underwear and a grey camisole on. She turned around looking at me.

"What's Evelina doing here?" She asked huffing.

"She's gonna party with us too." Damon replied grabbing a bourbon bottle from the island across from the couches. "I know there's a party animal inside there somewhere..." He chuckled.

Vicki scoffed. "Well, put some music on." She started twirling around in a sort of high, I wondered if she was still high after her near death experience earlier. Damon sighed pulling the bourbon bottle closer to his chest. I looked at him cautiously.

"So, we're your leverage are we?" I asked with a hint of spite in my voice.

"Yep." He replied simply.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you in town Damon? It can't just be for your little brother. You wouldn't just come to Mystic Falls for nothing." I watched as he peered up at me with a small grin on his face.

He took a swig out of his bottle while licking his lips. "Why don't you just _relax. _Have a drink. Have some fun?" He stretched out his arm ignoring my question offering the bottle to me. I stared at him in silence. He rolled his eyes bringing the bottle back.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm being held hostage by a vampire who just revealed himself to me the night before, I'm still in my bathing suit _half _naked around a psychopath, _oh... _and let's not forget about the teenage junkie across from me dancing in her underwear." I said sarcastically.

He chucked in response. "I'm beginning to like you already. But... just to be clear, you don't have your nifty little necklace on which now allows me to make you do whatever I want." He smirked, my face dropped as my hands went to my neck. Dammit, I had took it off at the car wash. "So, I think you should have a drink." He extended his arm again with a hidden intention behind his eyes. I took a breath in snatching the bottle. "That's the spirit."

"Shut up." I cursed as I took a sip from the bottle. The alcohol burned down my throat, but in some messed up way; it felt good.

_Beep. Beep. _

I looked at Damon as he rolled his eyes fishing out something from his pocket. It was then I realised, it was my phone. "Why do you have my phone?" I asked furiously.

"Well, I couldn't let you ring nine-one-one, could I?" He replied like I was stupid. He opened the flip top and smiled. "Hello Stefan."

_"Damon... where is Evelina?" _

"She's alive. For _now." _He winked at me. I scowled. "I want my ring brother."

_"Don't hurt her or Vicki, or you won't get your ring back."_

Damon sighed as he adjusted his collar. "Stefan, who ever I kill... is on you buddy. So, you better hurry up with my ring or you might find Eve sucked dry." He ended the phone call as he shoved my phone back inside his pocket. I crossed my arms as he grabbed the bourbon bottle again. "Siblings right?" He joked.

"I feel like I'm on _fire!" _Vicki shouted from across the room as she parted the red curtains and basked herself in the sunlight. Damon and I both stared as she rolled around on the floor.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm here..." I groaned burying my head in my hands.

"Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like so cool and totally _hot." _Vicki gasped boosting his ego up.

I looked up from my hands to see Damon smirking at me, "I know." Damon said 'trying' to look humble but completely failing.

"Don't you wanna be in love!" Vicki shouted as Damon moved towards the parlour approaching me. He set his bourbon bottle down taking my hand and pulling me to the middle of the living room.

"I've been in love." Damon told her, I blinked. _Damon? In love? _"It's painful, pointless and over rated." Damon spun me around, as I came back I crashed into his chest. Looking up at him he smiled at me putting his hand on my waist.

"Except when it isn't..." I let out shallow breaths as Damon's hands went from my lower back to the curve of my hip. His eyes were scanning mine as he spun me, I was ready this time to be coming back but instead he swapped dance partners and ended up with Vicki.

"I am so over Tyler, _so _over him!" Vicki shouted as she bounced around. "I knew from the beginning I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought _maybe _if he got to know me better, he might see something more! But no! I can totally understand why Eve didn't go out with him. He's such a _jerk! _Now, Jeremy on the other hand... that's all he's ever seen in me is something more. And I _like _that."

_Wow. _"Jeremy? As in Evelina's and Elena's brother?" He sent me a grin.

"Yeah, so Elena used to date my brother and they were always together, so Jeremy would be around and crushing on me..." She giggled. "I used to play around with him, but he's actually grown on me!"

Next thing I knew Vicki was somewhere close to me and Damon was standing on the railing of the staircase dirty dancing with his jeans riding low and his shirt unbuttoned revealing his chest. I started feeling a little... _agitated _watching him. Vicki was next to me, her hair everywhere and dancing sexy. I widened my eyes swallowing and grabbed the bourbon bottle taking a swing. Dammit, I couldn't handle this.

Damon and Vicki decided to head upstairs, and me being the stupid girl with out my necklace had to go with them.

"Trash everything!" Damon sang as we entered a room quite antique. They were dancing and pushing things over, while I being the normal one walked casually.

"This is Stefan's room." I noticed seeing a picture of Stefan.

"Who cares! Just trash it!" Damon replied.

"Okay!" Vicki agreed and started jumping on the bed. Damon took all the books from the shelf and wrecked them by chucking at them on the floor. He started breaking candles and glasses and lamps and I actually stated feeling sorry for Stefan. I the noticed Damon standing at a small table in the corner looking at something, I walked slowly up to him to see what he was looking at.

But, that back fired on me as he looked over his shoulder seeing me; he picked me up and threw me on the bed where feathers were flying everywhere. I opened my eyes seeing Damon on top of me smirking.

"Pay attention to me!" Vicki yelled.

* * *

><p>"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete." Vicki sobbed, "He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Her and Damon were slow dancing in front of Stefan's bed.<p>

"Your life is so _pathetic." _Damon commented as he stroked her hair. I narrowed my eyes at him, what was wrong with him?

"Yeah," Vicki agreed. "I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so _easy." No, he doesn't. _"He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena... have a lawn mower and some babies... and when I think of my future, I just come up blank."

Damon pulled away staring down at her tear filled face. I stare at Vicki concerned. I didn't actually think she thought like that, I knew she was a little messed up. But, she was actually torn about her mother and her life. "You are so damaged." Damon whispered.

"Yep."

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem."

"Nope. None."

Damon sighed as he rested his forehead against Vicki's. "I think I know what can help you."

"What's that?" Vicki sniffed, Damon cupped her face leaning in closer. I thought he was going to compel her to live a happy life and get off the drugs... something sweet like that. But I was wrong, so... so wrong.

"Death."

The snap was so loud that downstairs could've heard it. I jumped off the bed gasping. He had just killed Vicki. I collapsed next to her body checking for a pulse... _anything _to make sure she was okay. But, she was gone.

I looked up at Damon seeing him sigh adjusting his collar. "You _killed _her! You said you wouldn't kill her!"

"Relax..." Damon said, "She's not _technically _dead. She'll come back."

I narrowed my eyes. "Come back? You just snapped her neck like a twig Damon."

He rolled his eyes stepping over her body. "She's in transition. I had my blood in her, so when I killed her... she's not dead." He smirked, like everything was okay?

I swallowed staring down at her body. "She's gonna come back as a vampire." I concluded. "How could you do that to her? She has her whole life ahead of her..."

"She'll have to feed on a human to complete the transition."

I scoffed staring up at him in hate. "So, this is why I'm here huh? So, you and your new vampire girlfriend can _feed _on me?" I spat.

He shook his head laughing. _"Oh honey, _no. I wouldn't even..." He looked down at Vicki carelessly, "She won't feed on you. I still need you."

I shook my head not being able to comprehend what was happening. "What do we do now?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Vicki woke with a gasp. She groaned rolling her head, "What happened?" She asked pulling herself from the ground, "We were dancing and then-"<p>

"Then I killed you." Damon smiled.

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?" Vicki asked in disbelief.

"Well, let's not make a big deal out of it." Damon rolled his eyes. Vicki was in transition, and he didn't even care. "You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed on human blood to complete the transition. But, don't touch Eve... I still need her." He smirked.

"You're wasted." Vicki said as she grabbed the clothes of Stefan's floor and walked out of the room.

"You don't wanna be out there alone!" Damon warned as Vicki was leaving. Damon flashed in front of her. "You're about to get real _freaky." _

"Okay, I had a really good time. But I just want to go home." Vicki croaked.

"You're gonna start craving blood and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it." You have to be _careful." _Damon countered raising his brows.

"Move." She demanded brushing past him as she started running down the stairs.

"I'm just warning you!" Damon shrugged. "Actually, you know what-" He looked at me with his sick grin. "You should go. In fact, if I were you... I'd stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." Vicki said slamming the door behind her.

"Tell Elena her sister said hi! And tell Stefan to call me!" Damon yelled after her. He sighed as he turned his head towards me. I widened my eyes, how could he be so arrogant? He had just told Vicki to go to my house, where Jeremy was... where Elena was and most likely Aunt Jenna.

_Idiot._

"You are such an ass hole!" I yelled. "You send her to my house?!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "It's a better alternative to the town square isn't it?" I shook my head crossing my arms. "Would it make a difference if I didn't really want to turn her?"

_"So, _you wanted to kill her because you were bored?" I scoffed out. "Psychopath."

Damon grinned as he collapsed onto the couch. He looked up at me as I was standing in front of him. "So... is this the part where you give me a peep show?"

I had to get out of this house, somehow. I was going to go _crazy _in here if I couldn't. Spending another five minutes with Damon Salvatore was going to be the death of me. I swallowed. "Pass me the bottle." He raised a brow at me as he extended his arm out. I took it taking a few swings out of it. I had to _act _drunk to get him preoccupied.

"Wow, good girl gone bad." Damon smirked. "I _like _it."

I laughed a little as I collapsed onto the couch beside him. Very close, I had to actually swallow the vomit down to keep myself in character. "So... what do you want to do now?" I bit my lip as his face remained close to mine.

"I like this change in character Eve. Have you forgiven me already?" He smiled licking his lips.

I shrugged lightly taking a sip from the bottle. "Maybe... or, maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to spend more time with you." Damon's eyes went from my lips and back to my eyes. I fluttered my lashes innocently as I started to lean in. He half-smirked doing the same thing, when his eyes shut I smashed the bottle over his head and started running towards the door.

Thankfully, it was still day time... so he couldn't chase me. I could see a figure in the window moving around, but I didn't take a second look as I ran the hell out of the Salvatore Property.

* * *

><p>I barged through the front door of the Gilbert house-hold. I shut the door resting on it as I shut my eyes. I was finally here, <em>home. <em>I caught my breath as I walked through the foyer, Elena sighed in relief as she embraced me.

I pulled back shaking my head, _"Thanks _for rescuing me!" I scoffed walking past her and into the kitchen. "Do you know how much agony I went through these past twenty-four hours? I was about to rip my eye balls out of my sockets."

Elena pulled me towards the entrance of the living room. "How did you get out?"

I groaned. "I don't even wanna talk about it. It's so embarrassing. I had to actually pretend to be drunk and use the seduce card on him."

"Wait, you didn't sleep with him did you?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes. _"Oh my god! _Seriously Elena? Do you think that low of me? He had just revealed himself as a vampire, killed a bunch of people in front of me and you think I'd actually go there?" She shrugged timidly. "The second that sun goes down he is going to be after us."

"We're safe here. He won't come until he's found Stefan." Elena sighed. "He's out searching for Vicki, she went crazy and left right before you arrived. Jeremy is a wreck."

And he was. He was explaining his side of things and that he didn't know what was going on with her. I started feeling bad for the kid, he didn't even know what was going on with his girlfriend. Elena had also explained the Katherine answers that Stefan had told her. Katherine had turned both Stefan and Damon so she could be with them forever. _Talk about delusional._

"What are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked looking a little stressed.

"We wait. We are supposed to wait." Elena replied calmly.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy said sadly. I looked at him. He really looked upset, I hadn't seen him look this bad since mom and dad. How could Damon do this? He had come into this town and affected each of our lives. Bastard.

"She'll be fine." Elena lied. "It'll all be fine."

I heard the door bell go and I went to it. I hoped that it would be Stefan, bearing good news. Saying positive things. But don't wish for anything in this town, it's freaking cursed. I saw Damon Salvatore leaning on the threshold when I opened the door. Elena and Jeremy were right behind me, I tried shutting the door. I _really _tried, but no cigar. He was too strong.

Elena got the message and took Jeremy upstairs before I could say anything. Damon smirked as his eyes travelled along my face. "You're afraid of me aren't you?" He chuckled. "That's _adorable." _

"God, you're an ass hole." I whispered under my breath. "What are you doing here? Did Stefan cancel your date or something?" I glared. Elena came down the stairs petrified.

He chuckled amusingly at me. "Oh Eve, Eve, Eve... I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess... Stefan finally fessed up."

"It's not like he had a choice." Elena growled. "With you kidnapping my sister and killing innocent people."

_"Leave." _I scowled.

"No need to be rude, I'm just looking for Stefan." He put his hands up defensively. "You know, I've met alot of twins in my life... but I think you two are bound to be my favourite." He smirked. "That was a nice stunt you pulled earlier. Where did you learn your seduction tricks? Pre-school?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" I asked.

A sadistic smirk rose to his lips as his eyes went else where. "I guess it did."

The way he was looking at me would make anyone crawl. It was so dark and dirty... I don't know how I felt.

"Stefan's not here." I shook looking anywhere except his eyes.

"I'll see for myself." He smiled, "May I come in? Oh wait, of course I can. I've been _invited _in." I took steps back as he walked inside our house closing the door behind him. "We can cut to the chase if you want, I told you. I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda."

"Stefan's out looking for Vicki. The vampire that _you _created? You should be responsible for her Damon. You're her maker."

"Oh please... this isn't True Blood. That girl is going to _thank me _for what I did to her." My back was against the wall and his hand was trapping me.

"Really? Did you thank Katherine?" I asked, that hit a nerve. "Weren't you three supposed to be spending an _eternity _together or something? Or did she get bored and leave?" I knew I was threading on thin ice. Damon looked down at me and smiled.

"Got the whole story huh?"

"Only from what Elena has told me."

"And you think he told her the truth?" He scoffed. "I doubt he really told her anything." I furrowed my brows as he turned around going towards the door. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him" He smiled opening the door. He popped his head back through, "Oh... and tip for later. Be careful who you invite into the house." He smirked as his eyes roamed my body; and then he was gone.

I let out a deep breath as I felt Elena hug me. It had really dawned on me what we had got ourselves into. Elena looked at me and I didn't even realise what I was doing until my shaking had slowed down. We sat down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee each.

Our lives had changed over a matter of days, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were time bombs waiting to explode. We were screwed. Elena didn't know what to do about Stefan, she was too afraid to have him in her life just in case another person got hurt.. it was her choice and all but, if she wants a normal life then she needs to let the guy go.

* * *

><p>I sighed laying in my bed thinking about everything. After the talk with Elena, she had gone and spoke with Stefan. I still had no idea what she was doing, but I hoped it would be for the best. My sister was a hopeless romantic, so she was unpredictable.<p>

"Vicki fed." Elena stated barging into my room, the _second _time today.

"Seriously?" I asked sitting up.

"And... Stefan and I are done. I ended it." She looked like she was going to cry, I felt horrible for her. But this needed to happen.

"It was the best thing for you Elena." I soothed as she sat on my bed.

"Was it?" She asked looking up at me with her tear stricken eyes. "Because... he came into my life when I needed him most and... now, I just feel like I've lost apart of me." I pulled my sister in for a hug. Now, I could say that she was dramatic, but... that would just be selfish. Elena had the biggest heart I knew, and she gave alot of love to Stefan.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I knew how much he meant to you."

I wished my sister all the happiness in the world, but a relationship between a human and a vampire? That sounds alot like Twilight... and you know all the shit they get up too. I mean, Bella turns into a freaking vampire for crying out loud.

I just hoped Elena would see it the way I did, and that Damon and Stefan Salvatore would stay out of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you enjoyed. Review, please ;)**


	5. Haunted

_Haunted_

I sighed as I walked down the stairs hoping and praying that today was going to be a better day. Elena had broken up with Stefan _the vampire, _Damon was leaving town _I hoped _and then mine and Elena's life could return back to reality. I didn't exactly have good feelings about Stefan and his brother, they were vampires. Vampires that drink people's blood, _my blood. _I cringed at the thought of it.

I entered the kitchen seeing Aunt Jenna drinking a mug of coffee. I furrowed my brows, where was Elena? "Hey, morning." Aunt Jenna smiled as I walked around the bench.

"Yeah, hey." I yawned pouring myself a mug of coffee. "Where's Elena?"

"Oh, she went to Stefan's."

I widened my eyes nearly dropping my mug of coffee. "Okay, _what?" _

She shrugged. "Yeah, she went half an hour ago. She was going to wake you up, but you seemed pretty out of it apparently."

"Oh how thoughtful of her." I said through my teeth. She had just broken up with Stefan because he was a freaking vampire and now she was back there today? What was wrong with that girl? I think I was the twin that got the brains.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Jenna asked concerned.

"Fine." I smiled. "I'm gonna go early so I can pick Elena up on the way.." I said as I grabbed my keys from the small bowl near the doorway.

"Oh, but Elena already has her-"

"Bye Aunt Jenna!" I called shutting the door. I cursed under my breath, why did Elena have to do this? We were going along fine, I soothed her, I even gave her my favourite ice-cream and now she does this?

God dammit.

I drove to the Salvatore Boarding House parking my car right behind Elena's. This house gave me the creeps, I had watched a person die in here. No wonder everyone would be too afraid to come this way of town. I sigh as I walked up towards the front door. I had to get Elena out, she had to be safe. I hoped Stefan hadn't eaten her for breakfast.

I knocked on the door, hoping and praying that it would be Stefan answering. He was alot safer than Damon, that's for sure.

The door opened revealing Damon Salvatore, he leaned on the door smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes shaking my head. "Is Elena here?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

I stepped forward to go in but he blocked my way. "Is she with Stefan?"

"Yes."

"Can I go inside and get her?" I asked, he was really wearing my patience thin.

He crossed his arms smiling. "And good morning to you little miss _I'm on a mission." _He chuckled. He took a step forward and I took one back, I didn't want him near me, I didn't even want him speaking to me. "Oh, we're doing the silent treatment huh? I'm hurt." He feigned hurt as he clutched his shirt.

"You killed a whole lot of people and now you're making jokes?" I scoffed.

"It's a pity that you're wearing that cute little necklace today." He pouted. "I could easily make you love me."

I crossed my arms annoyed. "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?"

"And how can you be so _brave _and _stupid_ and don't forget _in love _with me to call a vampire, arrogant and glib?" He mimicked my gestures as he folded his arms.

I shook my head. "A, I am _not _in love with you... and B, if you wanted me dead I'd be dead."

"A, you are. And B, yes you would."

"A and B, but I'm not."

"A and B, _yet." _His tone was dead serious this time. I didn't feel so brave anymore as I took another step back, his gaze was set on me as I lowered my eyes. It was silent between us as I was comprehending what he said. He thinks that I would be in love with him? Is he delusional?

"Evelina." I looked up seeing Stefan behind Damon's shoulder. Damon rolled his eyes, that smirk returning back to his lips. Stefan glanced between Damon and I cautiously and suspiciously. He doesn't actually think there's anything going on does he? "Elena's inside." Damon didn't move. _"Damon." _Stefan warned. "Get out of the way."

Damon stared at me as his eyes glazed over mine. "I was just leaving anyway." He smirked waling outside. "Have fun with Vicki brother... and it's always a pleasure seeing you Eve." He grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles. I snapped it away almost hitting him. He laughed to himself as he walked down the steps.

I looked back at Stefan and slowly walked past him. "So, where is Elena? You haven't eaten her have you?"

Stefan chuckled. "No, of course not. I would never hurt Elena Evelina, I care too deeply for her to ever."

I raised a brow. "Well, keep it that way and we won't have a problem."

"Oh, Eve... hey." Elena stated as she approached Stefan and I in the foyer. She looked between Stefan and I. "He isn't going to hurt you or me... he's a good vampire."

"Tell that to the judge." I coughed as I followed them into the living room. "So, thanks for telling me you were going to Stefan's Elena? I thought we didn't lie to each other anymore, I shared my _ice-cream _with you and this is how you re-pay me!" I joked.

"Evelina, this isn't a joke..." Elena sighed, she turned to Stefan. "What am I supposed to do? Because I am lying to everyone that I care about, what is going to happen to her?"

"I am going to keep her here with me until I know she's safe." Stefan replied.

"How long is that?" We all turned our heads towards the voice, Vicki was standing at the top of the stairs. She looked different, but maybe I was just seeing her in a new light.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan told her.

"Hey Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked sweetly. Vicki's face went into a scowl. Oh here we go...

"How am I? You're kidding right?"

"Yeah, she was just joking you know... _laughing..." _I chuckled awkwardly.

"I need more blood!" Vicki whined, "Where is your bathroom? I need to pee, why do I need to pee? I thought I was dead?" Vicki huffed confused as she walked away.

"I'm uh... going to get her something to eat." Stefan stated awkwardly. "I'll be quick."

"Tell me again why you came here?" I asked glancing at my sister. She looked at me with a clueless expression.

"False alarm, my body is feeling really funky, but a good funk, it's weird." Vicki said coming back into the room. She grabbed her phone that was on the table and put it up to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Jeremy." She giggled.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena said stepping forward.

Vicki narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't you start. I am going to see who ever I want to see."

"But... you can hurt him."

"I would never hurt Jeremy." She said firmly. I believed her, I really did but she was a new vampire and she could get urges.

"I know you think that, but I can't take that risk. You're going to have to let Jeremy go now." Elena told her, I sighed. I knew how Vicki would take this. And it wasn't going to be good.

"Oh really? And how long have you and your sister been preparing your whole _I'm not good enough speech?" _

"I don't think any low of you!" I stated. "I just want to protect my brother."

"Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it Vicki." Elena said sternly.

"Or what?" Vicki asked, in a split second she had both Elena and I against the wall with her hands wrapped around our throat. I choked grabbing her wrist.

"What... the... hell..." I croaked.

"Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch." Vicki growled at Elena, "You had my brother on the whip for fifteen years, _fifteen years." _

"Vicki..."

"And then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see." She then looked at me and I widened my eyes. "And _you... _the special Evelina Gilbert, the brightness of Mystic Falls..." She spat in disgust, "You are nothing but a blood bag to me and every other vampire, do not think high of yourself. You put Tyler through _hell _when you left and I had to pick up the pieces... it would have been better if you just stayed where you were." She growled. "I'm going to see Jeremy when I want to see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice before ripping your heads off. Got it?"

"Crystal... clear..."

She let go and we both fell to the ground. I groaned feeling my neck, that was going to leave a bruise. "What the hell..." I said, "She's freaking crazy. I didn't mean to do any of the shit she said."

"Oh my god Eve! She just threatened us and that's all you have to say?" Elena rasped.

Stefan came back dropping the blood bags and helping us up. "I'm gonna go..." I stated to the two. "I think I've had enough vampire business for one day."

"I hope you're okay Evelina. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I'll be fine." I nodded. "Bye." I headed for the door, when I opened it Damon was on the other side smirking.

"Hello Evelina." He purred. His face dropped when he saw my neck, "What happened to you?"

"Vicki happened." I sighed walking past him massaging my neck. "Your crazy girlfriend threatened me just because I want to protect my brother."

He turned around facing me raising his brows. "Wow, did not teach her that." He sighed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "So, what are you doing tonight? Please don't tell me you're going to that high school party."

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am going to that _high school party _that you are _not _going too." I smiled tilting my head. I winced feeling the small bruise. "I'm gonna need to get some make up to cover this bruise though."

Damon took a step forward. "Why don't you let me help you, I can fix that right up." He smirked indicating to his wrist. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"No thank you." I answered turning around and walking down the stairs.

"Oh come on Eve, you can't be afraid of me forever." Damon called. "I have all the time in the world just for you sweet heart."

I rolled my eyes getting into the car, a light smile was placed on my lips. But I quickly wiped it away starting the car and driving away from the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

><p>School was a drag, but after skipping school to hang out with Jeremy was okay. I collapsed onto the couch next to Elena with a bag of corn crisps and soda flicking through the television. How I had time to watch TV when I had just found out vampires existed was beyond me.<p>

Jeremy was pacing through the living room and kitchen on the phone with Vicki's answering machine. "You've got to call me Vick, I don't get it... what's going on with you? Just call me please." He pleaded, Elena and I exchanged looks of worry as he sighed.

"So, um... do you wanna hang out tonight?" Elena asked, "We can go to the Halloween thing at school with the others, that could be fun?"

"Cool, sure, sounds fun, can't wait." Jeremy replied with no enthusiasm at all.

"I know that you're upset about the whole Vicki thing, but getting your mind off it might be the best thing." I offered with a smile, "and we haven't spent much time together since I came back."

"You're the one that wanted to leave." Jeremy said with out even looking at me, "I shouldn't have to waste my time because you decided to leave."

"I had to Jer." I told him sternly. "You know I had too. I needed time by myself to let them go."

"Yeah." He scoffed, "because letting go of people is just our thing isn't it?"

"I know you might not see it, but trust us Jer, it's for the best." Elena spoke.

Anger flashed his features and I knew he wasn't going to let this go. He strode towards us, "For months after mom and dad died I felt like crap, like nothing really mattered, and all of a sudden I get these moments when I start to feel better because Vicki was in every one of them. So you may not see it, but keeping me away from her is the worst thing you can do, not the best." The anger turned to sadness as he stomped away and to his room.

I sighed running it over in my head. I felt guilty, he had no idea what was happening to Vicki. "What are we going to do?" Elena asked me.

I shook my head, "I have no idea Elena... but I need to go."

"Wait, you can't-"

"Seriously Elena." I stopped her sentence. "Stop hounding me." She looked at me with her typical Elena look, she looked at me like I was a broken toy. "I'll see you at the party."

I went to the Grill, I felt so stupid as I was wearing a cat women costume, it was once Caroline's but she didn't fit it anymore so she gave it to me. A few people for the party were here but I ignore them. I went straight to the bar and sat on a stool. I hoped I got served, so much was happening and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I needed a drink.

I heard a whistle and then a laugh from behind me. I looked up and rolled my eyes, Damon stood beside me and sat on a stool smirking. "So, this is for that party you're going too?" He asked.

I groaned. "Yes Damon. Please leave me alone."

"You're in a bad mood?"

I glanced at him as he actually seemed interested in knowing my reason. I let out a deep breath as I sat straighter. "You really wanna know?"

"I do."

"Well, for one... your brother is just so hard to dislike. He's so good to Elena you know?" I rested my arms on the bar as Damon listened. "Even though he's a _vampire, _I can't hate him, and then there's Jeremy who is so focused on finding Vicki who you freaking turned. Thanks for that by the way, he has no idea what is happening."

"Well..." He sighed as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the bar. "I would apologise but, I'm not a regretful person."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I know... I better go anyway, I have a costume party to get too." I rolled my eyes jumping off my seat.

"Can't stay for one drink?" He asked wiggling the bottle.

"Can't. I have to fix your mistakes." I left with out another glance, I couldn't deal with Damon when he was being sort of nice?

I got to the costume party in a bit of a huff, that was weird. Why was Damon being so nice? He was so hard to understand sometimes, I see Elena with Jeremy and Matt. She was wearing the same costume as she did last year, so was Matt. This wasn't awkward or anything...

"Hey." Elena greeted.

"Hey." I smiled, Jeremy walked away ignoring me in his usual depressing mood, "and hello to you too Mr Snobby pants."

"He's not talking to us." Elena sighed sadly.

"He's going through that whole transitioning from a pre-teen to a teenager. He'll get over it." I shrugged.

Matt chuckled lightly. "I got into it with Vick earlier, I tried not to smother her tonight, but another part of me didn't want to let her out myself."

I widened my eyes as Elena glanced at me cautiously. "She's here?"

"Are you kidding me?" I muttered under my breath taking a look around the party.

Matt looked confused as he stared at Elena and I. "You can't miss her, she's the one dressed as a _vampire." _

"Oh the irony." I smoothed my hair back, Matt narrowed his eyes at me. "Uh, Elena... I think this would be a good time do go look for Jeremy don't you?"

She nodded starting to panic. "Where did he go?"

"What's wrong with you guys?" Matt asked worried.

"I have to find Jeremy!" She said and raced off into the crowd leaving me with Matt.

Matt watched Elena disappear into the crowd, he turned his eyes back on me waiting for an explanation. What could I tell him? "Uh... Elena forgot to tell Jeremy that he has a curfew." I nodded awkwardly. "Excuse me." I coughed walking away. I started looking around for my little brother, I walked to the back of the school seeing a few people and yelling.

_"I told you to quit bothering me!" _

Vicki, Elena, Stefan and Matt were all standing together. Dread filled me as I could see the dangerous look in Vicki's eyes. I slowly walked towards them, "Hey guys..."

Vicki turned to Matt. "Matt, he won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off man." Matt told Stefan sternly.

Elena shook her head stepping between them, I rolled my eyes. That wouldn't help. "Matt it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Matt snapped. "What the hell is your problem?" He took a step forward getting in Stefan's face. Matt was brave, coming face-to-face with a vampire.

"Stefan! She's gone!" Elena burst out, I stopped staring at the two males and looked around... but Elena was right. She was gone.

I ran after Elena but I lost her in the crowd, I mutter curses under my breath as I approach Bonnie. "Yo Bon Bon, have you seen Elena?" I asked biting my lip.

"Uh nope... not tonight. You look great by the way." She chuckled observing my costume. "It's very you."

I laughed. "Thank you. You suit the witches aura too." I winked playfully. She looked uncomfortable, I was about to ask her what was wrong when he blank expression caught me. I looked in her direction seeing Damon walking towards us. I sighed folding my arms as Bonnie growled.

"So... where did Caroline run off too?" Damon asked looking around smirking. I tilted my head staring at him, he knew that was going to wind Bonnie and I up.

"Do yourself a favour Damon and don't ask me about Caroline." Bonnie warned.

"Oh Bonnie, so loyal." Damon replied snarkily.

"Just stay away from her." Bonnie growled.

Damon chuckled darkly, that was until he noticed that necklace Bonnie was wearing. His expression turned cold, and faded. "Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"From a friend." Bonnie replied covering it with her hand.

"Caroline?" He stated. "You know that's mine don't you?"

"Not anymore." Bonnie smiled bravely. I smiled back, she was tough standing up to Damon.

"Funny." He sneered. "I'd like it back please."

"I'm not giving it to you, I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you if she wants too."

_"Or... _I can take it right now." Damon went to grab it, but when he touched it, it sparked his finger causing him to wince his hand back. He looked shocked and stared at Bonnie, she looked surprised. She shook her head glancing at me and then taking off.

I didn't blame her.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

"I have no idea..." He muttered watching Bonnie go.

"Why is Bonnie's necklace so important to you?" I asked turning my head towards him.

"I could tell you... but then I'd have to kill you." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "You want that necklace _bad." _I tilted my head, "there is obviously something you're planning."

"You'll just have to wait and see." He winked before strutting off. I watched him go with caution, as I moved my gaze I see Vicki dragging Jeremy off.

"Shit." I cursed running after them.

"VICKI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I heard, that made me run faster. "VICKI STOP! VICKI PLEASE!"

"VICKI!" I screamed as I saw them. She pushed Jeremy away focusing her attention onto me. "Don't touch my brother." I sneered standing my ground. She snarled at me, "This isn't you Vick... you would never hurt Jeremy. We-We need to get you to Stefan he'll-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before she charged at me knocking me onto the boxes. I grabbed something beside me that felt sharp and tried hitting her with it. But she was too strong. She grabbed my arm and the sharp object and swung me towards the building. I crumpled to the ground groaning.

"Oh my god, EVE!" I heard Elena scream. I couldn't see anything, my vision was going black. I quickly sat up regaining my sight and seeing Elena bending down to help me. Stefan pulled me up and tried pushing us inside. But Vicki held Jeremy back which caused me to not let go of him. Both Jeremy and I fell down to the ground which caused Elena to be grabbed by Vicki and bitten.

I screamed seeing the blood pour out of Elena's neck. I see Stefan stab a wooden stake through her and I gasped. Vicki dropped to the ground letting go of Elena, Vicki laid lifeless on the ground dead.

My hands flew to my mouth covering the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Come on Jeremy..." Elena hiccuped pulling him away. "Evelina-"

"Just... _go." _I wiped my eyes staring down at Vicki's body. How could this happen? I had known this girl since the cradle, and now she's just... dead.

How was Matt going to react? Oh my god Matt... he was going to be devastated.

I could see my tear drops down onto the cement, her life wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

><p>"You should go, I've got this."<p>

I turned around seeing Damon standing above me staring down at Vicki's body. I glanced back down to Vicki's body wiping my eyes. "You did this." I stood up shakily looking at Damon firmly. "This is _your _fault."

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." Damon said.

"I can't believe I actually thought that you were a good person, I didn't want to listen to Stefan or Elena... I wanted to believe that you weren't the bad guy people make you out to be." I didn't know why I was telling him this, but the anger over took me. "You killed an innocent person.. how could that not matter to you?"

"Like I said, you confuse me with someone with remorse."

I scrunched my nose up, building all my anger up and punching him square in the face. I was breathing hard as he twisted his face back to me. His brows narrowed and a look of sinister crossed his face. "Mmm." He purred intimidating me, "You need to leave, your wounds are bleeding... and you... need... to... leave." He stated sternly.

_"No." _I stated back, "You need to hear this, what you're doing to Stefan and Elena... it needs to stop. Stefan may have done some things in the past but it's called moving on. He's your brother Damon, not your enemy. You killed a girl just to annoy him. What does that say about you?"

"It says that _I don't care." _He seethed grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. "I don't care about Stefan, I don't care about Elena and I sure as hell don't care about you Evelina." He spat pushing me away. "Now, why would you think I care about this pathetic excuse for a vampire? Girl couldn't live one day as one. What a waste."

"No.." I shook my head, he stared down at me. "You're the _waste." _I turned my back on him walking away feeling the hot tears pool around my eyes. I didn't care if I had hurt him, he didn't care? That was his problem, he didn't need to take it out on everyone.

* * *

><p>I sat outside in the cool Mystic Falls air watching the stars, I could hear Jeremy crying from inside. I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to get away. Elena sobbed walking out of the house with Stefan on her heel.<p>

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this Stefan." Elena cried.

"What can I do to help?" Stefan asked. "I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked in a whisper.

"What?" I whispered standing up. "No."

"Eve..."

I shook my head, "No Elena. That's not how this goes, you can't do that, it's his memories... his images of Vicki. I understand he's hurt but... he'll survive. Like we do."

Elena glanced at Stefan, "He's suffering Eve."

"I'm suffering too? Do you want to erase my memories? If Jeremy knew that you were even thinking about this, he would hate you."

"Which is why he'll never know. He'll be better, he'll live his life. Don't you want that for him?"

I scoffed. "You don't even know what he wants!" I yelled.

"And you do? You.. know what he wants? You've been away for half the year leaving Jeremy and I to pick up the pieces. Don't you _dare _tell me what Jeremy wants, you have no idea who our brother is because _you _ran away!" Elena spat. I stared at her, for the longest time I actually saw my sister in a new light. She was changing. She had obviously known she went too far because her face softened and she lowered her eyes. "Eve-"

"You can go to _hell _Elena." I whispered before turning around. I looked at Stefan one last time before descending down the steps and into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! <strong>


	6. 162 Candles

**_162 Candles_**

"So, Stefan got involved because Elena asked him too?" Caroline's mom, Sheriff Liz Forbes asked me. She was asking asking everyone questions as she conducted interviews related to the disappearance of Vicki Donovan. I didn't want too, I hated lying; especially to the law but it was all so nobody knew the real reason.

"Yes." I replied. "Elena and I were worried about Jeremy... so Elena thought Stefan could get through to her to try and make it easier on Jeremy."

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

"No." Lie.

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

"Yes." _Another lie. _

I was finally let go back into the outside world. I wish I could tell her everything, but some things were better left unsaid. I hadn't spoke to Elena since the night we had our argument. I hadn't wanted too, I thought my sister would understand alot more than some people the reason I left.

I sighed as I saw Stefan and Elena waiting for me outside, I didn't want to deal with them. I just wanted to go home and snuggle on the couch with Aunt Jenna. Someone normal. "Hey." Elena greeted shyly, I was sure she was guilty.

"Hi." I replied awkwardly.

"Are you okay? Did you stick to the story?"

"Of course I did." I answered slipping my hands into my jeans. Elena nodded glancing to Stefan, "Look... I can't do this, I can't keep lying to the people who are trying to help. It's not fair."

"I understand Evelina, and I'm sorry." Stefan said taking a step towards me, "But, keeping this to yourself is safer than releasing it to the world."

I lowered my eyes nodding. "Right... well, I'm going to go home now."

"W-Wait..." Elena grabbed my arm making me stop in my tracks. Stefan glanced at Elena who nodded; he walked away leaving us alone. She actually looked guilty to say the least. "I wanted to apologize for last night... that-that wasn't okay. What I said, I didn't mean Eve. You have to know that."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Don't worry about it." I gave her a quick smile ready to leave again when she pulled me back.

"I am going to worry about it. You're my sister, my _twin _sister. You're the closest thing to me, you're my best friend. This? This can't be us. I should've never said any of those things to you, I understand why you had to leave. We all do. I was just upset, last night shook us all."

I blinked staring at my sister. She did really look guilty, and to be honest; I hated not speaking to her. "I know." I smiled, "I'm sorry too; for leaving both you and Jeremy. I could've handed my grief better, I just wanted you to know that."

She smiled embracing me. It felt good to be good with her again, I hated fighting with Elena. We don't do it often, and when we do... it sucks. Elena looked to Stefan who walked over again. I gave Stefan a short smile and walked away from the two, leaving the couple to talk to themselves.

As I walked home I thought about going to visit my parents graves. I needed too, I hadn't since I came home. It had been too damn hard to even go near the cemetery. I stopped in front of the cemetery's gates and took a deep breath in.

The cemetery look so ancient, with the green mould over growing the tree's and some of the old tomb stones. I opened the gates walking in slowly, approaching the Gilbert tomb.

_Miranda and Grayson Gilbert_

_A founding family_

_A close friend_

_A mother and father to Elena, Evelina and Jeremy_

_A brother and a sister_

_Gone too soon. _

I sighed as I sat down near the wooden tree that hung over the headstones. I know Elena came here to think and to write in her journal, I never had that option. I didn't like writing my feelings down, I'd had rather kept them in my head and store them away; not worrying about them.

"Hey mom, and dad." I scratched my head awkwardly. "This is a little weird... talking to a couple of grave stones. By myself, it sounds kind of crazy." I chuckled softly. That soon stopped when I felt the emotion bubbling through me, tears were starting to form. "I'm so sorry." I sniffed. "I shouldn't have left Elena and Jer when they needed me most. I should've stayed and faced my problems instead of running away."

The tears splashed on the ground, the dirt sucking them in. "You're probably dissapointed in me. You taught me to be there whenever they needed me, to have faith and to never lose hope. That's what I did, I lost hope and ran." I wiped my eyes swiftly looking up at the sky. "God, this sucks." I looked back to the headstones wiping my hands on my knee's.

"You know, Elena has Stefan to... lean onto and be supportive, Jeremy has lost his memories of Vicki and his grief where as _I, _I have to deal with it. Who do I have?"

I hadn't noticed that fog was starting to form around me, I blinked looking around my surroundings to where it was coming from.

I stood up quickly and started racing out of the cemetery, leaving my parents headstones in the fog. What was that? I wiped the remains of my tears away and walked home again. It felt good, to cry. I needed it.

_Now, it was time to move on and live my life. _

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Bonnie asked as she reached the top of the stairs. I was leaning on Elena's door, she hadn't wanted anyone to come in because her and Stefan had broken up. She broke her own rule, <em>I'm not going to let a guy revolve around my whole life. <em>Yeah right Elena.

"She hasn't come out since last night." I sighed standing up. "She's taking the break up pretty hard."

Bonnie looked to the door and then back to me. "Well, let's do this."

I nodded grabbing the door handle and opening it quietly. When Bonnie and I walked in, Elena was under her covers hiding. Bonnie and I exchanged looks and pulled the covers off her revealing a depressed Elena.

"No!" She moaned as she struggled to get them back.

"How come you haven't called me back?" Bonnie asked accusingly.

"I'm sorry." Elena replied simply sitting up.

I sat at the end of the bed while Bonnie just walked around to face Elena. "Are you seriously going to stay in there forever while your sister sits at your door?" Bonnie asked giving her a dissaproving look.

"Yep." Elena shrugged, she glanced at me. "Sorry."

I sighed rolling my eyes. "Come on Elena, you can't do this forever. You need to get up and live your life."

Elena scoffed. "Says the one who stays in bed until two in the afternoon."

I gave her a look, "But people expect that of me!" I pointed out.

"I know I've been kind of MIA when you've never me most. I suck." Bonnie said apologetic.

"You want to make it up to me? Just take my mind off it." Elena sighed.

"Just remember, you asked for it." Bonnie grinned, she went over to Elena's window shutting it, she then grabbed Elena's pillow ripping it revealing feathers spreading over the bed. Elena and I exchanged looks, was Bonnie going crazy? "Be patient." Bonnie noticed our looks. "I need to swear you both to secrecy."

I raised a brow as I looked at Elena. "Yeah... uh, it's kind of a bad month for that stuff."

"Swear! Because I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

"Fine." I smiled raising my hands. "I swear that I won't tell a soul about what Bonnie is about to show me."

"I swear too." Elena said reluctantly.

"Okay." Bonnie grinned. "There's no windows open right?"

"No..."

"There's no fan, no air conditioning..."

None, what are you doing?"

"Grams showed me this." Bonnie said, "You both are going to love it." I moved next to Elena as Bonnie sat in my spot, she looked down at one of the feathers and hovered her hand over it. She slowly moved her hand up and down and so did the feather.

"Oh my god..." I whispered.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked shocked.

Bonnie rubbed her hands together and started concentrating on the feathers, this time they were all in the air flying around us. I scoffed standing up and touched them, this was actually happening. She looked back at us worried that we'd think she was crazy. I smiled nodding, "It's true. Everything my grams told me, it's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

"I believe you." Elena laughed as she played with the feathers around her.

"It's weird huh? Joking all this time about being psychic? I really am a witch." Bonnie giggled. "You don't think I'm a freak now do you?"

"Of course not." I said, we knew vampires. It didn't even come close. "Why did you tell us? You weren't supposed to tell anyone, that's what your grams said?"

"Because, you guys are my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie smiled warmly. "Even though you and I aren't as close as Elena and me, you're still important to me and I trust you. I trust you both." I felt guilty, we weren't telling her about vampires. "I got to go anyway, I told grams I would join her for lunch. Remember, don't tell a soul." She warned us before leaving the room.

I blinked in surprise. "Wow, I can't believe that."

"I know." Elena agreed. "But I feel bad now, we're not telling her anything."

"I know." I sighed leaning back onto the headboard. "But it's for the best right?"

"Yeah..." Elena nodded. "I just... I don't know what to do about Stefan."

I rolled my eyes, my sister and her love problems. "What do you want to do Elena?"

"I-I think I want to see him." She concluded. "I _need _to see him and talk, I-I can't just lay here and think, I need to act." She stood up, and walked over to her closet grabbing a shirt and a jacket.

"Want me to come?" I offered. "I'll sit in the car just in case Damon's there."

"No." She turned facing me. "I need to do this on my own, and I do not need Damon to see you. He's already too into you, Stefan even told me to keep you away from him."

I narrowed my eyes. "I wouldn't even go near Damon anyway. He's a killer, and a _vampire. _Hello?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed. "I just mean... I would never go there with Damon, because, well... it's Damon; and he's a vampire, and a killer."

"Stefan is none of those things except the vampire part. Which I'm surprisingly okay with."

_"And, _Stefan's a hero. The nice guy, and Damon's well, he's not the hero or the nice guy." I pointed out chuckling.

"What is with you? Why do you never date?" She asked putting her jacket on.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, you're never into anyone. It's like the entire male race is toxic to you."

I laughed. "Well my dear sister, that's because I don't believe in love."

Elena raised her brows. "You've gotta believe in love Eve, and there's gotta be someone out there that deserves it."

"It's pointless and over rated." I shrugged. She gave me a look, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be back later." I nodded as she ran downstairs. "I'll text you."

I walked back to my room hearing the door slam, I saw my phone ringing so I picked it up seeing the caller ID as Caroline. "Hey Care, what's up?"

_"I'm having a party. At the Mystic Grill and you have to be there." _

"Ugh, parties? Mystic Grill? Will there be booze?"

_"Of course there will be. It's the grill." _

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule-"

_"You're coming and that's final. I need my best friend there." _

I smiled. "Okay Care, I'll be there."

_"Yay! Okay, see you soon."_

* * *

><p>I walked inside the Mystic Grill and headed straight towards the bar, I needed a drink and I also needed to find Caroline so she could bribe the bartender to serve me. I was wearing a black singlet and a white skirt. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want to talk to anyone; I just wanted to enjoy a nice cold drink <em>without <em>the company.

I heard a whistle from behind me and turned around. There facing me was the killer that I described earlier. Damon's eyes roamed over my body as he walked closer to the bar. I rolled my eyes turning back to my seat, hoping and praying he would get the message and leave me alone.

"You look... tasty." He commented as he took a seat next to me.

"And my night is ruined. Just like that." I sighed resting my head in my hands. Damon chuckled alerting the bartender. His arm brushed mine as he grabbed a bourbon bottle from the bar. "Why are you here?" I asked turning to look at him, "Caroline isn't exactly a fan of yours."

"Well, I was invited." He said grabbing two glasses and pouring two drinks.

"Yeah, I doubt that." I commented taking the glass and sipping on the bourbon, I wasn't used to straight liquor, the burning sensation was felt as it slid down my throat. But I didn't care, I needed it when he was around.

"Oh come on... why are you so mean to me?" He pouted. "I just gave you a drink, you should be nice."

I scoffed, about to reply when Caroline approached the two of us in a purple dress which she looked amazing in. "Hey!" She smiled putting her arm around my shoulder. "Great party right?"

"Yeah." I falsely replied resting my hand on her arm. "The best."

"Glad you thought of it." Damon smiled, and yet again... a hidden intention was behind it.

Caroline looked confused but brushed it off. "Are you having a good time?"

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon asked, it was like he was talking to a twelve year old, it repulsed me. I didn't like how he was speaking to her.

"No."

The smile came off his face and a frown replaced it. "Then no, I'm not having a good time."

I coughed awkwardly standing up, Caroline's arm swung off my shoulder as her head hung low. I felt sorry for her, Damon was an ass. "Hey Care, why don't you go greet the football team? They just walked in." I smiled kindly.

She blinked as her eyes broke from Damon's and glanced to the door. "Okay." She walked away putting on her Caroline smile which I adored.

I glanced at Damon once more and walked away, but who did I think I was thinking that he would just let me go? "Seriously, just leave me alone Damon." I warned.

"Aw, I know you don't want that." He chuckled, I stopped, rolling my eyes as I turned to look back at him.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked, he raised a brow. "You turned Vicki into a vampire and then made Stefan kill her just for your own benefit, and then you treat Caroline like crap right in front of me. Would it kill you to be a little nicer? She's been through alot."

"I don't do nice." Damon said. "That's Stefan's area; and I didn't force Stefan to do anything he didn't want to do."

I took a step towards him and folded my arms. "No, but you didn't give him a choice either."

His gaze burned into mine, it was like he was trying to read me, a little smirk crossed his features as his eyes caught something else. "I'll be right back." He promised walking past me.

"Please don't." I mumbled.

I walked over seeing Bonnie standing alone. "Hey." I sighed. "I am so not in the partying mood."

"Me either." She agreed. "How's Elena?"

"I think she's okay. She went over to see Stefan, I think they're going to be okay." I smiled, she smiled back. I then saw Caroline approaching us with her usual staunch.

"Bonnie!" She called, "I've been looking for you everywhere! I'm totally sorry for doing this, but.. I need my crystal back." I sighed shaking my head, Damon put her up to this. Ass.

"Why? You said you hated it?"

"But, then I saw it on you and realised how great it is. I have three outfits I can co-ordinate with so-" Caroline lied.

"I can't give it to you." Bonnie shrugged lightly. I felt bad for Caroline, but if she knew the real reason then she wouldn't expect Bonnie to give it back.

"Okay... well, I didn't want to tell you this, but I'm your friend, when you wear it, it makes you look fat."

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I can't." Bonnie said apologetic. Why did Damon want this damn crystal?

"What do you mean you _can't?" _Caroline was getting angry. "Bonnie, it's mine."

"I thought you said it was Damon's?"

"Well, it is... but-"

"So, he's the one who really wants it back?"

"No." She paused. "Maybe-" She went to grab it from Bonnie's neck but got a shock just like Damon did when he tried. "Are you wearing polyester?"

"You were really going to pull it from my neck?" Bonnie asked hurt and angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie walked away leaving Caroline and I to watch.

"Whoa." I raised a brow. "Why did you do that?"

Caroline swallowed. "You just don't understand Eve..."

* * *

><p>I sat at a table on my own trying to figure out why Damon wanted that crystal when this blonde women walked up to me.<p>

"Elena?"

"Nope actually, her twin Evelina." I corrected her.

She looked confused but it soon washed over. "Oh, I'm sorry... I should have noticed by the hair." She chuckled taking a seat. "So, you're the one that Damon talks about." My nose scrunched up, Damon spoke about me? She noticed my distaste and laughed. "I knew you were too smart for his stupid tricks."

I nodded smiling. "You're a friend of Damon's?"

She chuckled shaking her head. "Nope, I'm Stefan's BFF Lexi." She looked around the grill. "Have you seen your sister? I'm going to use my sparkling personality to get her to talk to Stefan." She sighed. "You see, there was a little misunderstanding when she came to the house earlier."

"Oh..." I frowned. "I thought they were okay?"

"She saw me in a towel and ran."

"That does not sound good." I said leaning back into my chair. "But-"

"I see my two biggest fans have met." Damon said as he approached us. I groaned closing my eyes.

"Can you not leave me alone for two minutes?" I asked.

Lexi chuckled. "Well, I know that I like you."

"You barely even know her." Damon resorted.

"She hates you. That's all I need to know."

"She doesn't hate me." Damon scoffed. "She's actually secretly falling in love with me." He winked. I gave him a look, "Oh don't worry, I'm just passing by."

When he was gone, I turned to Lexi and shook my head. "I think he's going to make me go crazy." Lexi laughed, "What I was going to say was, Elena is over there."

Lexi looked behind her and smiled. "Thanks. I'll buy you a drink soon!"

I grinned as she walked over to Elena. I found Caroline and grabbed her arm. She looked upset. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone Eve."

"What's wrong? You're never so hostile towards me. Talk to me please."

"What is there to explain? You and Bonnie both got what you wanted and with something that doesn't even belong to you." I narrowed my eyes, how did I get what I wanted? "And I get called a shallow, useless, waste of space." I tilted my head as she tried hiding her tears.

"Don't listen to him Caroline." I soothed. "He's the one that's a waste."

Caroline shook her head. "Yeah... whatever."

I sighed taking off my necklace and passing it to her. She looked confused, "Please... I want you to take this, for good luck."

"But... but, it's your mothers?"

"Caroline, please... it'll keep you safe. Lord knows how many times I've needed it."

Caroline sniffed as she took the necklace, I felt naked with out it on. But, she needed it more.

"O-Okay, just until everything gets better?"

I smiled as she walked off. Lexi approached me passing me a shot. "You look like you need this." She said as she walked to Stefan. I turned around seeing Elena with... with Damon? What the hell. I narrowed my eyes seeing the two talking, what were they talking about? And why did I care?

I walked over to Elena as Damon was leaving. "What the hell did he want?"

Elena shook her head. "Don't worry, it's fine."

"Yeah, Eve... don't worry." Damon smirked walking away.

"God, that guy gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, I was just talking to him about leaving you alone." Elena whispered. "I saw you two talking earlier, he seemed very interested in what you were wearing."

"Elena, I can take care of myself."

"I know that. I was just making sure."


	7. The Turning Point

**_The Turning Point_**

So, Damon had killed Lexi and Stefan had tried killing him, which was typical. Damon had messed up again, and with Lexi! She was amazing, she didn't deserve to freaking die by the hands of Damon Salvatore.

Damon and Stefan were leaving town and to be honest, I couldn't be more relieved. Yes, it sucked for Elena since Stefan was her boyfriend and everything but it was good for me. No Damon, which meant a straight life which meant a happy Eve. I knew I was being selfish, I knew that Elena was hurting but I know that her life would be better if they were gone.

I walked home from school feeling a little better than yesterday, school had been a drag but it was finally over. I turned the corner down a street and kept walking; that was until I felt eyes on me.

Across the street was Damon Salvatore approaching me in a sinister way. I sighed standing still, knowing that he wasn't going to let me get away.

"Leave me alone Damon." I said coldly.

"I need your help." He responded, ignoring my statement and blocking my pathway.

"And what makes you think I would help you?" I asked folding my arms.

_"Because _my dear Evelina, it would help you and your sister." He smirked. "Not to mention saving this towns life."

"Wait, what do you mean? What happened?"

"There's another vampire in town." He answered. I raised a brow. "Someone got attacked and it wasn't me, and it certainly wasn't Saint Stefan."

I let out a deep breath looking around my surroundings. "What can I do to help?" I asked looking into his blue eyes. "I mean, I'm just a human." I shrugged. He smiled taking something out of his jacket, it was then I noticed it was a compass. "This was my parents..." I frowned looking down at the antique item.

"Yeah, I know. Logan stole it from you and we stole it back." Damon said. "It's used to track down vampires." He moved himself beside me pointing to the compass. He was close, too close for comfort. It was unbearable. "Instead of pointing north, it points to vampires."

"Which means it will point to you if you use it." I gathered glancing at him, he nodded giving me a smile. "You interfere with the signal."

"Mhmm, which means I need a beautiful accomplice to help me." He raised a brow, I bit my lip shaking my head. "Please Eve, just... do this, and I'll be out of your life for good this time."

I tilted my head looking back at the compass. "Fine." I agreed. "I'll do it."

He smirked clapping his hands together. "Thank you. Call me as soon as you find something!"

"Whatever." I mumbled walking away.

* * *

><p>I ended up at this old warehouse, kind of creepy but looked dark inside which meant Logan must be in there. I grabbed my phone calling Damon. "I found it." I said as soon as he picked up. "I'm outside this old creepy warehouse, it looks dark."<p>

_"Don't go inside or near it. Hang on, I'll be there in a minute." _

I hung up the phone and when I did Damon was in front of me, I narrowed my eyes. How the hell... ugh, like I cared. "Rude. Hanging up is not acceptable Eve." He chuckled taking the compass out of my hands. I put my hands in my jeans awkwardly. Damon glanced to the warehouse thinking, it looked like he was concentrating on something.

"What are you going to do?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to go inside, save the day and then you and I are going to talk." He said looking back at me.

I frowned. "Uh, what? You said if I did this then you'll be out of my life for good?"

Damon scoffed. "Have you ever watched that movie _Interview with a vampire? _We lie all the time! I'm going to be in and out, I promise."

I crossed my arms. "Damon, we don't need to talk about anything. You and Stefan are leaving town which means Elena and I can go back to living our lives _with out _you both." I smiled. "So, I'm gonna go now..." As soon as I said that he grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him.

"Let's put it this way, I'm not asking you... I'm _telling _you." He smirked. That sinister Damon was back, I tried struggling, to pull away and run. But what good could that get me? "I'll be right back." He grinned, he was gone in a flash.

I sighed sitting on the steps, if I went, he could just find me again so what was the point? And to be honest, I had nothing better to do with my time. After a couple of minutes I heard gunshots from inside, I jumped up staring at he warehouse. I could hear Damon screaming in pain, I started pacing wondering what to do. Do I leave him? Or do I stay and help? I groaned feeling that conscience and grabbed a stick that was laying across from me and opened the door quietly trying not to make any noise.

I could hear Damon's voice coming from one of the rooms, I poke my head around seeing Damon lying on the ground with Logan next to him. Damon's eyes instantly found mine, he actually looked panicked.

Logan sighed leaning back. "Why am I so overly emotional?" He asked to himself, or to Damon... "All I can think about is my ex girlfriend and how I want to bite her and stuff..."

"Well, you probably love her." Damon said groaning in pain. His eyes then found mine again, he mimed for me to go but I stayed, for some unknown reason. "Anything you felt before would be magnified, you're going to have to learn how to control that."

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

I bit my lip trying to keep my breathing steady. As soon as Logan was preoccupied, I would pounce. Logan sighed, "Well, if you're not going to tell me then I'll get someone who will." In a flash, Logan was in front of me grinning like an idiot. I let out a gasp trying to back away, "Oh Evelina, you're caught up in this too?" He grabbed my arm pulling me towards Damon.

"Stop it." I stuttered. "You're hurting me."

He pushed me to the ground next to Damon, "I will kill her." He brought out a gun and pointed it to my head.

Damon's nostrils flared. "Then you'll never know." His eyes kept finding mine. "You're still not answering my question."

"You first." Logan said. Damon didn't say anything, at this point; I knew I was going to die. "Look man, I have things to do, people to kill, guess I'll be needing a little head start." He pointed the gun at me again, I shut my eyes waiting for the impact, three gunshots were fired but they weren't to me. They were to Damon.

"Oh my god..." I whispered horrified.

Logan sighed taking a step towards me. "Now, Eve, you tell your aunt good things about me you hear?" He smiled, it was evil and I instantly felt the urge to hit him. He glanced back at Damon who was groaning on the ground. "I'll see you guys later." He winked.

The second he was gone I raced to Damon's side checking his wounds seeing if he was okay. "Come on Damon..." I groaned lifting him and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Don't go soft on me now." I slowly carried him outside and put him down near the steps. He lifted his shirt revealing the bullet wounds. "He got you good."

"I'm going to kill him." He managed to say.

* * *

><p>Damon and I walked into the boarding house, he hadn't fully healed yet, but luckily for us their was a unlocked car down the road. I helped him into his room and dropped him onto his bed. I caught my breath as I leaned myself on the wall, "God you're heavy." I puffed.<p>

"That's the thing with being a vampire, we have alot of strength." He said catching his breath also. I stood there awkwardly, wondering if I should go or stay just in case Logan came to my house. "Right, we need to talk."

I blinked sighing, "There's nothing to talk about."

"I hurt you."

"You hurt alot of people. I'm not surprised to be honest." I stood straighter folding my arms, "But I am surprised for your new hero act." He looked confused. "You said you hated this town, yet, here you are, trying to protect it." He looked a little surprised, shocked even. His gaze burned into mine. "You could've just left Damon, leaving Logan to cause destruction. But you didn't. There's gotta be some good in you."

"You know me so well Eve." He spoke sarcastically, I rolled my eyes.

"No, I just think I'm starting to understand you better. You do things out of spite because you get angry, you take it out on the people you care about most, wanting them to hate you for your own reasons. That's the part I'm confused about." I shook my head. "You think that you don't deserve something, so you ruin it."

"You know what else is ruined?" Damon asked, I tilted my head. "My shirt, thanks to that Logan Fell dick." He said, humour lacing his voice. I smiled shaking my head. _Changing the subject._ "Logan Fell is a vampire, and when I find him, I am going to destroy him limb by limb." He growled, he started taking a shirt out from his draw as he dialled Stefan's number and put it on speaker.

_"Hey, are you okay?" _Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I was ambushed." I wanted to laugh at that. "Shot, and now I'm vengeful. I just need to find him."

_"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." _

Both Damon and I exchanged glances. "You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" Damon asked.

_"Working the crowd." _

"Well I'll be right there." Damon grinned.

_"Oh Damon! Have you seen Evelina? She never turned up at home, Elena and I are worried." _

"Don't worry brother, she's here with me." Damon winked.

_"What? She's there with you? Why? Is she alright?"_

"She's been my little assistant all day. Even carried me home, I think it's the start of a beautiful friendship Stef." Damon chuckled hanging up the phone. I shook my head smoothing my hair down. I was not going to hear the end of it from Elena.

"Beautiful friendship? You don't have friends Damon." I spoke.

"I only have you Eve." Damon said taking a step closer. "So, now that we're alone we should-" I was about to tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine, but his phone rang again.

He picked up, and his face dropped. "Logan." He looked down at me. "He has Caroline."

* * *

><p>"I'm going with you." I said already walking out of his bedroom door.<p>

"No you're not." He sung pulling me back towards him. I let out a deep breath staring up into his eyes, I had to go. Caroline was my best friend, I couldn't just sit here doing nothing.

"Yes I am." I said sternly. "Caroline is my best friend, if anything happens to her... I-I would never forgive myself." He rolled his eyes sighing.

"Damn women." He growled shoving past me. "Stefan would kill me if he saw you."

I scoffed placing my hands on my hips. "... and when did you start caring what Stefan thought?"

Damon narrowed his eyes taking a step forward, his eyes glazed down to mine, debating with himself to even bring me. "Good point." He pointed out, "Let's go."

I smiled grabbing my jacket and walking out the door with him. I prayed to god Logan hadn't touched Caroline.

Damon and I exchanged smiles as we got into his camero, I knew he cared, if he didn't, then he wouldn't be rushing to save Caroline with Stefan.

* * *

><p>"Ah, why is Evelina here?" Stefan asked as he approached us, we were on a deserted road, about a mile out of town. It was kind of creepy if you asked me, typical Logan.<p>

I raised a brow, "I'm right here Stefan?"

"Try saying no to this one." Damon responded rolling his eyes. "It's like she had no clue what vampires are capable of."

Stefan was about to say something when a pair of headlights caught his eye, "There he is." He muttered, "I'll grab Caroline and you be ready with the gun." He glanced at me. "... and since you decided to come, you might want to hide behind a bush or something."

I rolled my eyes knowing what Stefan meant, I was weak. I knew that, I was a freaking human, and compared to a vampire, I was nothing. I stood behind a row of bushes waiting for the perfect time to grab Caroline and get the hell out of here. I was not going to let Stefan boss me around.

As Logan pulled up, Stefan grabbed him pulling him out of the truck, I heard the bang of a gun and pounded running towards the truck. I see Caroline and quickly grab her, pulling her out.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Damon grinned, sadistically, I rolled my eyes putting Caroline's arm over my neck. I watched as Logan withered on the ground in pain, I started feeling sorry for him. I had known this man for a majority of my life, and now here we were.

Stefan came and grabbed Caroline as Damon was on the phone with the sheriff. "Thanks." I huffed as the weight of Caroline was off my shoulders.

"No problem, be careful Evelina. Damon's a little unstable at the moment." He warned.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

I walked around the back of the car to see Damon threatening Logan with a pipe. "How can you side with them?" Logan spat.

"I don't side with anyone." Damon shrugged. "You pissed me off, I want you _dead." _

"Damon, the sheriff is coming soon." I said tugging on his arm, "If you don't mind, we'd kind of want to wrap this up?"

Damon sighed nodding, he then turned back to Logan. "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!"

"Well then," He lifted the pipe up. "You're screwed."

"NO! _Wait, _I do know!" Logan put his hands up screaming. "You think you're the only one who wants to get into that tomb?"

Damon narrowed his eyes. I knew who this was about, Katherine. "If you're lying to me, I will end you." He seethed.

"I'm not lying, we can help you. There's another way to break the spell." Logan told him, I could tell he was lying. But there was no telling Damon that.

The flashing of blue lights could be seen in the distance, sirens were echoing around the mountains. I glanced at Damon who was wondering if Logan was telling the truth. "Meet me at the old church." Damon told him.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"Take me down, make it look real." I scoffed as Logan stood up and tackled Damon to the ground and escaped. I put my hands up turning away from him. He was so guliable.

"Where is she?" Sheriff Forbes asked frantically.

"She's okay." Damon gasped nodding. "My brother has taken her home, I'm so sorry sheriff, I just wasn't strong enough." I watched as Liz believed everything stupid thing he said and walked away.

When she was out of sight, I turned to Damon with hollow eyes. _"I just wasn't strong enough?" _I mimicked, "God, that's pathetic."

"Hey now, I thought that was a great performance!" Damon laughed.

"I can't believe you trusted him enough to believe his lies."

"I'll know if he's lying, and then I'll kill him." He smirked. I rolled my eyes walking away from him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." I replied stoically, "_away from you." _

"I'm hurt." He chuckled, I rolled my eyes. "Catch you later then!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." I groaned.

* * *

><p>I was driving home listening to a CD I found at the boarding house when Elena called me, I sighed picking up the phone. "Hey Elena, I'm almost home, can it wait?"<p>

_"Eve? Oh my god, Eve."_

I frowned. "Elena? What's wrong?"

_"She looks like us." _

"Who are you talking about?"

_"Katherine." _My stomach dropped. _"She looks exactly like us, same hair, same face, same everything!" _

"Where are you? Are you at home?"

_"I'm leaving the boarding house now, why wouldn't he tell me Evelina?" _I could tell she was crying.

"I don't know, but I'll be home soon and then we'll find answers." I looked down towards the CD player to put something else on, but when I looked up, a man was standing in the middle of the road. I gasped swerving my car away, I heard the bang against the car that the man made and rolled. I felt my head being shoved towards the windscreen, and then nothing.

I opened my eyes seeing the man I hit lying on the road, I instantly felt the guilt over come me. I felt the tears bubbling inside me, but that soon stopped when the man started cracking his bones. It was something from that Jeepers Creepers movie, I felt my heart beating as I banged on the car to get myself out.

The man started walking slowly towards me, and all I could do was watch.


	8. Bloodlines

**_Bloodlines_**

_"Oh my god..." I whispered watching the man stand up, perfectly normal. That certain feeling of fear crept through me as he slowly started to approach me, like I was his prey. I bang on the roof of my now-wrecked car to at least try and get out. It wouldn't budge, nor would my seatbelt come off. I honestly thought this was the end of me. I turned back seeing this 'thing' right in front of the car, I couldn't see his face, but I knew it would get me._

_"NO!" I screamed shutting my eyes. _

_"Evelina?" I opened my eyes, seeing Damon in front of my wrecked car, looking through the broken window. "I thought I could hear you."_

_"Damon..." I cried out, pain was felt all through my body. I let out a little sob, the fear was still inside me; but I surprisingly felt safer as he was near._

_"Hang on." He told me, standing up._

_"No, no.." I stuttered. "It's my seat belt."_

_"I'm going to get you out of here okay?" He told me, I nodded taking a deep breath. "I need you to put your hands on the roof." I did exactly what he said, "Just like that..." He said, he sounded genially concerned. It was strange, hearing him like this? "One, two, three." I felt his hand graze past me and towards my seatbelt, I shut my eyes as I heard the click feeling my body weight loose. Damon pulled me out of the car lifting me in bridal style observing me. "Can you stand? Is anything broken?" He lowered his arm, putting me to the ground, but still kept a hold on me. I couldn't stand straight, everything was blurring, I was finding it hard to stay awake. "Evelina, I need you to look at me." I fluttered my lashes trying to keep my eyes open. His finger tilted my chin bringing my face up to look at him._

_"Why do you Elena and I look like her?" I asked, before the darkness engulfed me._

_Damon raised his brows watching Evelina fall out of conscience. She knew. He looked around his surroundings quickly, making sure no one watching. He quickly scooped the brunette up and started walking towards his car. _

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the tree's and houses pass by, I could tell I wasn't in Mystic Falls. I knew I was in a car, and I knew it was Damon's. "Ow." I winced feeling the familiar pain in my head.<p>

"Morning sunshine." Damon's voice echoed from the drivers seat.

I looked over to the driver's seat seeing Damon smirking. "What the hell..." I mumbled looking around, everything went by so quickly, how long was I out? "Why am I in your car?"

"..Because I rescued you." He pointed out simply. "... and I thought we'd take a little road trip."

I narrowed my eyes. "Road trip?" He nodded, "I can't be on a _road trip. _I have school?"

"You told me that school doesn't matter to you anymore."

"Of course it matters!" I scoffed leaning back, adjusting my head. "Oh my god, Elena's going to kill me." I groaned. "What did you do with my car?"

"I pulled it to the side of the road, no one will touch it." He replied.

"Where are we?" I asked, blinded a little by the bright light.

"Georgia."

I raised a brow, "Do you think that's a joke? I've just been in a crash, almost been eaten alive as road kill and now you're telling me we're in Georgia. Seriously?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." He nodded, I groaned touching my forehead feeling a small cut. Dammit, that's going to leave a scar. "How are you feeling? You were pretty out of it last night."

"I'm feeling like shit." I spoke, clearly not impressed with what was happening. "... thanks for asking."

Damon smirked, "Nothing is broken, _I checked." _

"That just makes everything all better." I sighed. There was a small pause between the two of us, "There was a man... I hit a man, but then he got back up. I'm guessing he was a vampire, a friend of yours?" I asked looking at him.

Damon scoffed, "That's what I want to know. I mean, it's not like we all hang out at the vamp bar and grill." He chuckled to himself. I would've laughed too, but this damn headache was killing me.

"Damon I have to go back, I can't be in Georgia. I have priorities that I have to live up too, Elena's going to kill me, no one knows where I am, people will find my car and be worried. Elena's pissed off at Stefan, god dammit." I muttered to myself.

"Relax." Damon cut me off.

"I can't." I sighed, "Caroline's going to be wondering where the hell I am." He wasn't listening to me, more like ignoring. "Pull over Damon." Still ignoring, "I said pull over!"

"You were so much more fun when you were asleep." He groaned pulling to the side of the road. I opened the car door, feeling like I was going to be sick or faint. I stepped out, doubling over in pain groaning. I held onto the car door to keep me upright, Damon was suddenly at my side, resting his hand on my back. I jumped at his sudden closeness and stood up straighter.

"We have to go back." I told him sternly taking a step away, I could _not _get into that.

"Oh come on," He moaned, "We've already come this far."

I narrowed my eyes folding my arms. "Why did you bring me with you?" I asked him, "Was it to get a rise out of Elena and Stefan? Because bravo, you've _most likely _succeeded."

"Come on Eve, that's a little melodramatic don't you think?" He smirked dropping his arm over my neck.

I shrugged him off, "You're not funny."

He laughed crossing his arms. "Oh, I think I'm hilarious." I gave him a look, he gave one back. "You do realise you're with me with out your nifty little necklace, so you're out of vervain." My hands shot up to my neck, but I realised that I gave it to Caroline to protect her from Damon. I cursed under my breath. "I can easily make you... _agreeable." _

I glared at him. "You're an ass."

"...and don't we all know it?" He smirked. "So, you're either coming with me, or _coming with me. _You don't really have a choice anymore." He winked, I flared my nostrils turning away from him. I didn't want to be stuck with a guy that was capable of many things. I could hear a ring coming from Damon's pockets, I suddenly turned around noticing that it was my phone ringing and gasped when he pulled it out.

"That's my phone." I pointed out as he answered.

"Hello?" Damon smirked. He raised a brow, "Sorry Elena, Eve can't come to the phone right now... she's tied up at the moment." He chuckled staring down at me. "I'll be sure to tell her, now, you have a good day you hear?" He hung up, putting my phone back into his pocket.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She asked where the hell we were, and why I had your phone, and if anything was to happen and Aunt Jenna... blah, blah, blah." He shrugged. "You know, siblings." He rolled his eyes. "They always think the worse." I stared at him taking a deep breath, "Anyway, we should get going. We're almost there, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back home to the hulk Elena."

He did have a point. "Fine." He smirked. "... but, you have to promise not to do that mind boggle thing on me." I pointed out.

"You have my word." He promised.

"Can I trust you?"

"You'll be safe with me."

_"But, can I trust you?" _I repeated.

He didn't answer the question, but instead pushed me to the door. "Get in the car Eve." I sighed, but agreed. It's not like I had a choice.

"So, why Georgia?" I asked Damon turning to face him; a small smirk plastered across his face. He knew I was curious.

"Some business I need to take care of." He replied simply.

"Right... and that business involves me doesn't it?" I smiled, giving him a look.

"Well, we're kind of like Bonnie and Clyde at the moment, with the whole teaming up thing." He chuckled, "... and, you're the only person I can stand in that washed up town." He said it with so much venom, and hate.

"Teaming up isn't what I'd call it." I said looking out the window. "More like, you forcing me to help you even if I say no."

Damon chuckled amused. "Let's call it fate then."

I smiled shaking my head, that was when I realised we were outside a bar, I scoffed. "You took me out to Georgia for a freaking bar?" He nodded opening his car door and getting out. I followed what he did, "You do realise they won't let me in, I'm not old enough?!"

"Good thing you're with me then isn't it?" He winked.

I sighed as we walked in, the bar was nice. It had a sort of cosy feel to it, there wasn't alot of people inside due to it being the day time still.

"No, it can't be." A voice gasped, I looked up to see a women smiling at Damon. "My honey pie!" She gleamed, and pulled Damon into a passionate kiss. I widened my eyes putting my hands in my pockets and looking else where. This wasn't your second long kiss either, it went extremely long. More of a make out session. Damon pulled away smirking at the women, he glanced at me and winked. I looked at him disgusted, he led me to a stool at the bar. "Listen up everybody!" The women shouted, "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any chance of happiness!" She set a shot down in front of me and one to Damon. "Drink up!"

Damon smirked exchanging glances to me holding up his shot. I sighed putting my shot up and downing it. The alcohol burned my throat, I tried acting cool and not coughing, but nothing ever goes my way. I practically choked, I shrugged it off as Damon laughed.

"So, how did he rope you in?" The women asked me.

"I'm not roped in, I assure you." I scoffed. "It's a funny story actually, his younger brother is dating my-"

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." She told me.

"Right..." I nodded sitting straighter. "So, how did you two meet?" I asked curiously. Damon smirked putting his arm on the back of my seat, edging his way closer. I knew it, and so did he. I found at the women's name was Bree and this was her bar, she was a witch and she knew Damon was a vampire. She gave me another shot which I was kindly wanting to refuse, but she insisted, saying "it would calm my nerves."

As I was about to shoot it down she spoke the most unpleasant words. "He's good in the sack isn't he?" That made me choke, I spluttered my shot, making me look more of an idiot. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand widening my eyes.

"You okay?" Damon asked smirking rubbing my back.

I sent him daggers shaking my head. "Just, go with your vampire groupie." He sent me a wink standing up and going to speak with Bree privately.

I decided to ring home, and actually see how Elena was doing. I walked outside without Damon noticing, and called. I hoped Elena would pick up, then I wouldn't have to make an excuse up to Aunt Jenna.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Aunt Jenna, it's Eve. How's Elena?" I asked.

_"She's okay. She broke up with Stefan for some reason, I think she needs you." _

"Yeah I know..." I cursed under my breath, what was I going to say? "It's just my room mates from Seattle had just come into the next town so I thought I better visit." I shook my head, mentally slapping myself.

_"Oh, that's cool. So, when are you home?"_

"Tomorrow is my date." I chuckled nervously. "I hope..." I had no idea what Damon was planning. "Just... tell Elena I'm thinking of her, and I'll be back before you know it."

_"I will. Be safe."_

"Of course, love you." I hung up the phone letting out a deep breath. I hated lying to Aunt Jenna, but it was the only way. I turned around bumping right into Damon, I rolled my eyes looking anywhere but his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I shook my head and lowering my eyes. "Are you finished with Bree now? Are we leaving?"

"Not yet." He smirked. "Let's grab a bite to eat first." He led me back inside the bar and ordered us both a burger. "How are you feeling?"

"When I get something to eat, I should be fine." I replied licking my lips, I could smell the food being cooked. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until now. "What business do you have with Bree?"

Damon chucked. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Will I ever know?"

"Maybe."

I sighed playing with my straw. "Why do I look like her?"

Damon sighed looking at me. "In all honesty Eve, I have no idea." Damon answered.

"Why were you and Stefan keeping it a secret from us?" I asked.

"You were bound to find out sooner, I wanted to tell you both, just saying. But Saint Stefan thought it would be a good idea to keep it a secret." He rolled his eyes, "Elena knows too doesn't she?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "She was the reason I found out actually." He nodded, "Don't you think it's strange? Being around a girl that looks exactly like the girl you were in love with?"

"Yeah... at first I was a little freaked out, but curiosity over came that." He smirked biting a chip. I smiled biting a chip too.

"I'm not stupid to think I'm half vampire. But, I am descended from Katherine aren't I?" I asked him.

"If you're here, then that means Katherine would have to have a baby before she was turned. Vampires can't pro-create, but we love to try." He wiggled his brows, I rolled my eyes chuckling.

"This nice act, any of it real?" I raised a brow, I hoped he was being nice because he wanted too, not in spite of Stefan or Elena, or to get in my pants.

"I'm always nice."

"When you want something." I pointed out.

"Well, I don't want anything from you, if that's what you're implying." He responded.

I smiled. "Good." He looked at me, and for the first time I actually felt an attraction towards him. I averted my gaze away from him as Bree came back placing a beer in front of Damon.

"I'll have one too." I smirked. Damon raised a brow at me, "What? Taking a break, getting away? Well, that break needs a beer." I shrugged, Bree places a beer in front of me smiling. I saluted her taking a sip, I seriously needed this, and it was fun being around Damon. Even though, he had killed people. I could feel Damon's stare on me, "What is it Damon?" I asked in a huff.

He shrugged innocently. "It's good to see you relax for once."

"Well, I think I deserve it." I explained, I then turned to Bree. "I'm feeling shots, aren't you Bree?" I smirked. Damon raised a brow, liking this new side to me.

"Coming right up sweetie." She smiled.

I looked at Damon and shrugged innocently, "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes." I winked mocking him, I took my sweat shirt off revealing a black singlet. "Five minutes of fun and then back on the road, okay Mr Vampire?"

"I wasn't judging, actually applauding. I'm liking this side of you Eve."

"Yeah, well, it's about to get a whole lot more interesting." I chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Three, two, one, GO!" I took another shot to my lips, I ignored the burning sensation that coursed down my throat. I hear Damon choke on his and laugh.<p>

"Do you need a bib?" I pouted.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my mouth like a snake like you can." He responded wiping his mouth.

"Oh, whatever." I giggled, I could feel his stare on me as I turned around, but I didn't care. I was a little drunk to notice. "You know, I'm actually having fun. _Surprisingly." _

"Well I'm glad." Damon smirked.

"Another shot please Bree!" I called.

"You should be on the floor." A random drunk girl said.

"Oh please, it takes me a far lot more to get me drunk." I giggled waving her off. "My tolerance is like way up here!" I reached for the sky jumping, I could feel the hem of my singlet go up, but did that faze me? No. Bree put two shots in front of us, I passed one to Damon who smirked. "Let's make a toast." I said, "Here's to making new friends." I giggled clinking my shot glass with Damon's. He smirked as I shoot mine down.

"So, we're friends now are we?" Damon asked.

I shrugged, "If you keep taking me out on road trips then yes!" Damon laughed shaking his head as he took his own shot. I whistled fluffing my hair up, "You know what we need? MUSIC!" I signalled Bree to come over and put some music on.

Music started and everyone started dancing, I hop onto the bar grabbing a bourbon bottle holding it close to my chest, and swaying to the music. Damon watched me from below entranced, I didn't mind him as I spun around taking swigs out of the bottle. Bree was clapping from behind the bar and laughing. "Where did you find this girl Damon!" She said.

Damon laughed. "I'm wondering that myself."

Later

I giggled along with Damon as he poured us another drink. "You know, I haven't had this fun in a very long time." I admitted.

"I told you, you would be better off with me than Elena and Stefan didn't I?" He said, "I know how to have fun Eve." He winked.

"I know..." I smiled smoothing my hair down.

"That was quite a performance you did on the bar before." He licked his lips leaning in slowly, "Do I get a private show or..."

I scoffed, about to reply when I felt my phone buzzing. I cursed under my breath, steadying myself on the bar for support. I grabbed my phone and my jacket and walked out of the bar seeing the Caller ID.

"Elena!" I said, with fake enthusiasm.

_"Evelina? It's Stefan." _

"Oh." I said frowning. "Stefan the liar."

_"Evelina, I only did it to protect you and Elena. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry you're stuck with Damon, but if you tell me where you are, I can come get you." _

"For what? For you to lie to me about who I was again? No thanks bud, and besides, I'm having fun."

_"What? Where's Damon?"_

"He's inside, can you wait just a sec. I'll go get him." I stumble back towards the bar, but when I did, I felt my phone drop onto the ground, and then nothing. I was thrown to the ground by someone, was this the guy at the car crash? He dragged my body away from the bar. "What the hell..." I mumbled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man told me.

"Well then, why are you here?" I asked, like the man was stupid.

"For the vampire that was with you." He said, his eyes darkening. "Now, I'm going to get him." He looked me into the eyes compelling me. "Wait here."

I was left alone for a minute longer, I turned my head seeing Damon coming towards me. He narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing out here? Your back up dancers need you." He chuckled.

"No, Damon-"

I heard Damon scream out in pain, the man from earlier had beat him down with a bat. I gasped, as he just kept hitting him.

"What the hell!" Damon yelled. "I've never seen you before in my life."

I stood up, wanting to run over and help, but I was stuck. The man started pouring petrol all over Damon, he was going to light him on fire?!

"Who are you?" Damon croaked out.

"That's perfect." The man muttered. "You have no idea."

"Please don't," I cried out. "What are you talking about?"

"He killed my girlfriend!" He growled. "My girlfriend went to visit Stefan for his birthday." He gripped himself, "but Damon killed her."

"Lexi was your girlfriend?" I gasped. He turned to me, "I don't understand, she told me you were human."

"I was." He said tearfully, pulling out a match.

"Lexi turned you?"

"You want to be with someone forever, then you have to live forever."

"Don't do this!" I pleaded. "She loved you, and she would want better. Please..." I trembled, "Just don't... I am begging you." He looked at me and then to Damon, he shoved him to the wall and I breathed out in relief. "Thank you."

"It wasn't for you." He hissed, and then was gone.

I let out a breath of relief, running over to Damon and helping him up. I could feel the weight heaving on me, I decided to close my eyes as we got back to the car and let myself sleep.


End file.
